


A Child By Any Other Name

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: 5 year old Harry Potter lives with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin then one day his Hogwarts letter comes. He finds out he has a twin brother Jamie who is the Boy-Who-Lived and parents. Once the abuse is noticed he is taken to live with his family but the damage has been done. The question is can it be undone? Rating may Change per chapter. R&R. NO FLAMES





	1. The Letters

Harry Potter walked into the kitchen from fetching the mail. He walked to his cousin and gave him two letters, went to his aunt and gave her three, the rest went to his uncle and one for Harry. He climbed into a chair and stared at it.

"Fweak got mail." Dudley pointed.

They all looked at Harry. Petunia reached for the letter.

"It mine." Harry said, "See? H-A-R-R-Y that is Harry that is me."

vernon and Petunia were beyond shocked. When had the boy learned to spell or read he wasn't even 5 yet. Petunia took the letter and turned it over.

"No it cannot be." she gasped. "They don't start school until 11..." she noted Dudley had one and quickly took it. "Dudley too?"

"Pet?" Vernon asked and Petunia showed him the letter. "Both of them?"

Petunia opened Dudley's and quickly read through it.

"Both of them." she confirmed. "and they are starting school at age 5 now." She looked at Dudley then Harry.

"What do we do?" Vernon grunted. "We don't anything about this..."

"No, " Petunia agreed, "But I know someone who does."

Harry's fifth birthday finally arrived. He'd just come out of his cupboard when someone knocked at the door. He ran to answer it and stared up at a man in all black who looked right over his head. He reached out and pulled on the man pants. The man looked down at him.

"Potter." The man said, bitterly. Harry nodded. "Go get your aunt."

Harry ran off leaving the door open he quickly returned with Petunia who showed him into the kitchen.

"Vernon, this was the man I was telling you about." Petunia said, "Severus Snape." She pulled the letters out of the drawer and turned to face Severus. "I got these in the mail. One for each of them." Her voice shook. "Why was I not told that it could turn up in my child?"

"You did not ask and you did not want to know." Severus drawled, his eyes were on Harry. The boy was covered in bruises and seemed to have a hard time holding his fork as he tried to eat pancakes. "Have you told either of them?"

Petunia shook her head.

So Severus told the boys about magic.

"Prove it." Dudley demanded.

Severus flicked his wand and Harry's face lit up his pancake had cut itself so he could eat it. He happily did so even if it was burnt to him it tasted great and he was happy to have food. He wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"Whoa." Dudley said, "I can do that?"

"With training." Severus said, "We'll be getting your supplies today."

Vernon grunted and jerked his head at Harry.

"I've been sent to take care of that as well." Severus drawled. "You see I'm actually a teacher at Hogwarts. I teach Potions."

"Poisons?" Dudley asked.

"No, Potions." Severus corrected. "Normally, as Petunia knows, a teacher is sent to Muggleborn students like your son. Another teacher was slotted to come to Potter but when Tuny's letter arrived the Headmaster deemed me to be the perfect person for the job. I've got everything."

Petunia nodded.

"We'll be getting their by car." Vernon grunted leaving no room for argument.

Severus was annoyed as he was forced to sit in the back seat with the obese boy and the overly skinny and small Potter. He noted the contrast. He noted the bruises. He noted that the Potter boy had not said a single word and was instead looking at his letter like he could read it. He watched the boy close until they got to London by then every sense he had was screaming abuse.

"Go to Charring Cross Road." Severus ordered.

When they were there and had found a parking spot Severus lead them to the Leakey Cauldron then out back. He opened the wall into Diagon Alley and lead them to Gringotts. He told the Dursley's how to get money exchanged and exactly how much they would need then took Harry to another Goblin.

"Your family must never know about this." Severus told the boy. Then looked at the Goblin. "Harry Potter wishes to withdraw money but not go down to his vault." He set a small key on the counter.

The Goblin raised an eyebrow then looked down at the small boy.

"Griphook!" he called then spoke in Gobblygook.

It didn't take long for the Goblin to return with a money purse for Harry.

"I will carry this for you, alright, Potter?"

Harry nodded up at the man and they returned to his family.

"Vernon, you exchanged too much." Petunia was crying as she held Dudley's hand. She looked at Harry. "Well, come along."

Harry nodded dutifully and followed not even seeming to care that Dudley got to hold Petunia's hand and he didn't.

Once out in the Alley again they began shopping for everything on the lists. Dudley was soon complaining that he wasn't having fun, that he was hungry, he was thirsty, he wanted this, he wanted that.

Harry was silent the whole time looking at everything around him.

"Ah, Severus." Severus turned to see the other Professors at the Ice Cream parlor and lead the family over. It seemed all the Mugglborns, and halfboods raised in the Muggle world were here today. "Oh, this must be Harry." Minerva McGonagall smiled down at Harry. Harry blinked up at her then up at Severus. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'll be teaching you Transfigurations."

Harry slid behind the man in black trying to hide from this woman and all the people suddenly looking at him and whispering.

"Severus? Tuney?"

Severus and Petunia turned to see Lily Potter nee Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Jamie Potter.

Severus noted the hurt look in Harry's eyes as he stared hard at the boy who looked just like him only better kept. Harry then stared at the ground.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus noticed and exchanged looks.

"If you were coming back for this you could have taken the boy back!" Petunia spat, shoving Harry into Lily. Harry quickly jumped away. "In fact we refuse to take care of him any longer."

"It appears you haven't been taking care of Potter at all, Tuny." Severus drawled.

"We've done what we were told to do!" Petunia shrilled. Then smiled as Dudley and Vernon came wobbling over with ice creams. "Did you get the biggest, Dudders?"

Dudley nodded happily and had to be helped into a chair by both his parents so that he could eat the sugary treat.

Lily asked Severus what Harry had left on his list to buy and thanked him for his time. Severus refused to leave saying he would be taking Harry back to Hogwarts with him as he was clearly abused and his birth parents didn't want him. He hadn't expected Harry to understand his words but the boy had flinched when he, Severus, had said Harry's birth parents didn't want him.

"That isn't true at all, Severus." Lily cried, "We would like both boys but Jamie needs our attention he's the Boy-Who-Lived after all..."

"and you can not take of both of them?"

"She just told you Jamie needs our undivided attention!" James snapped, though his eyes strayed to his eldest son who was now sitting under the table the Dursley's were eating at. "Hey, Jamie lets get you an ice cream." Jamie beamed and nodded. "Harry, come on, ice cream."

Harry blinked and pointed at himself the man who looked like him, his daddy, nodded. Harry crawled out from where he was but flinched away when the man tried taking his hand. The man just gave him a sad smile and gently took it in his own anyway and lead him to the counter.

James sighed to himself Harry had refused to talk so he'd just ordered the boy what Jamie had ordered. Jamie had tried to get the biggest but James made a show of scolding him about ruining his lunch and made him and Harry get the smallest Mint Brownie Blast that they had. He could tell Harry was relieved to get the small amount and he knew Jamie would be happy as well. Jamie always got the small one and had only wanted the big one because Petunia's spawn had wanted it. He got them to a table and let them eat. Harry seemed reluctant to do so at first but when he didn't get yelled at or hit for eating the first bite he eagerly ate more until it was gone. He then held the cup up to James.

James blinked.

"Good job, Harry." James said, awkwardly. He knew that was what Harry wanted when the boy gave a sharp nod of his head. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked at Jamie who held his up. "Good job, Jamie."

He got the same sharp nod and hoped they would not be in competition with each other.

Harry threw his own cup away Jamie frowned, looked at his cup, then Harry, then the trash.

Lily, James, SIrius and Remus waited with bated breath.

Jamie threw his in the trash and took Harry's hand. He then marched up to Lily and held his hand up.

Lily chuckled and took it.

Harry was shocked. The boy who looked like him, Jamie was holding his hand, he'd gotten ice cream, and now he was being fitted for clothes. He didn't like it but didn't throw a fit like Dudley was doing. Hogwarts Academy as the school was now called had also changed the uniform into Japanese school uniforms.

Harry got black slacks, black shorts; for warmer months, a white short sleeve shirt, with a blue and white sailor collar, a black overcoat that fell to his knees, white socks, black shoes, and a black hat.

He blinked up at his parents he really liked this outfit. He wondered if he'd get more.

The answer was he was getting a lot of clothes because his daddy didn't like the ones he was wearing.

Jamie decided he wanted to help play dress up his brother too. So when no one was looking at him he drug Harry off and got him changed into a blue sailor skirt instead of the black slacks and drug Harry back over. When everyone saw they sweat dropped.

"Harry is a boy like you, Jamie." Lily said, "Not a girl. Boys don't wear skirts."

"But Hawwy wook cuter in a skirt." Jamie declared. "He look like a girl so he wear skirt!"

Harry didn't point out that if he looked like a girl then Jamie did too and by Jamie's logic Jamie should be wearing a skirt too. He just stood there and held the other boys hand like a good boy. But Jamie wasn't done oh, no. Jamie wanted Harry to have all girls clothes so he picked out girls clothes and wouldn't take no for an answer when his parents said that Harry was a boy and needed boys clothes, he just tossed in shorts to go under the dresses and skirts, and leggings. Harry for his part didn't complain he didn't care what he wore. because his new family was being so nice to him.

When they went to the bookstore Harry was in awe he quickly located the kids section and began looking at all the books. He noticed that whatever book he or Jamie touched went into the basket their Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony was holding. He was shocked did that mean they were going to buy the books for them. Jamie settled on touching almost every book in the sections that had kids riding on brooms tossing a red ball back and forth.

Harry on the other hand held up a book with a kid stirring a cauldron. Moony smiled and picked up one of each book in that section then took the book in Harry's hand. When they were done James was anime crying over Harry's selection while Severus was smirking and Lily looked torn between laughing and moaning.

The last thing they did was go get their wands. They had to wait in a long line of kids going to Hogwarts but they finally got in and were the last ones too.

Ollivander looked frazzled. He did the measurement thing and Dudley smashed the measuring tape when it was done with all three of them. Vernon chuckled and patted his son's head lovingly.

Dudley threw a fit so that he got to go first and it took him two hours to find his wand Hazelnut and Threastral Hair 10 inches. Ollivander said it was 'Unremarkable' but the Dursley's didn't seem to care. They bought him a wand sheath and a care kit because it was on the list.

Jamie went next because Harry had refused.

He got Holly and Phoenix feather 12 inches or would have had Harry not knocked it out of his hand.

"BAD!" Harry yelled pointing at it and looking up at the adults. "Feels bad!"

James and Sirius shrugged and began casting detection charms on the wand.

"You were going to sell MY son a cursed wand, Ollivander!" James roared and Harry tried to flee the shop. Lily scooped him into her arms and held him. "MY son of all people. I will pull my shares from this shop faster than you can blink!"

Ollivander swallowed roughly and tried to talk his way out of the situation but James wouldn't hear it he gathered his family, and Snape, and headed for the new Wand shop that was between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

Jamie got Holly, Unicorn Horn 12 inches.

Harry got Acacia and Basilisk Fang, 12 1/2 inches.


	2. Home

Harry had been in awe of the place he'd been taken after the alley. He was told it was his new home and where he should have been living all along. He didn't really understand what that meant but the place was huge and he couldn't wait to explore it. Unfortunately, that had to wait as everyone was in a big hurry to get ready for some kind of party that night. But, he was happy when Jamie played ball with him. Rolling the ball between. Then they got to run all over the yard while Mippy a strange creature called a House Elf chased after them crying at them that it was time for their bath.

Harry didn't like baths. Baths at the Dursley's hurt so he copied Jamie screaming and crying at the top of his poor aching lungs. He put up such a fuse that Jamie stopped fusing and everyone looked at him in shock.

"When was the last time Harry had a bath?" James wondered. "He seems scared."

Lily agreed and took her eldest son. She gently placed Harry in the water which only made him scream and cry louder. She was very gently began to wash him with the gentlest brewed baby soap in the Magical World. It wasn't long before the water ran black and she emptied then refilled clean. This kept happening but after awhile Harry calmed down to only sniffles.

"There." Lily soothed. "That doesn't hurt at all does it?" Harry looked at her and shook his head. "No it doesn't because Mommy loves you, Harry and would never hurt you." Harry blinked at her no one had ever said that to him before. "The water isn't too hot is it?" Harry patted the fresh clean water that only came up to his waist and shook his head. Lily smiled and Harry loved her smile instantly. "No because Mommy doesn't want to hurt Harry." Harry sniffled. "The water's not too cold is it?" Harry shook his head. "Because Mommy loves Harry." Harry sniffled again and blinked his big green eyes up at her. "The water is just right isn't it?" Harry nodded. "Because mommy loves you."

"Mommy." Harry said, softly and there was the wonderful smile again. She liked it when he called her that. "Mommy." He said a little more confidently. "Mommy."

Lily hugged him and kissed his dirty hair then returned to washing him. It took awhile but Harry finally got clean and what they saw when they could see his skin was terrible. There were bruises and scars all over him and welts too. Remus continued taking pictures they were getting a case against the Dursley's because Severus thought Harry had been abused. It was clear now that he had.

"Don't you worry one bit, Harry." James told the boy. "We can get you all healed so that you wont hurt anymore okay?" Harry blinked at him. "because we love you." James added quickly. "Daddy loves you."

Harry was in shock they would make the pain go away? He would like that. He nodded then tensed his eyes filling with tears as Lily began washing his hair. But when it didn't hurt he was soon puddy under her hands. He liked the way she washed his hair because it felt nice.

By the time Harry's hair was fully clean Harry was almost asleep in the tub. Lily giggled as she got him out and dried him off. She then put him in pjs and carried him to Jamie's nursery. They would need some time to set up Harry's nursery. Lily tucked Harry into Jamie's bed and kissed his head. Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

After that it was much easier to give Jamie a bath. As he sat and played with his toys quietly while his mommy came and washed him and told him how much she loved him and that his brother was really hurt right now and would need Jamie, Daddy, Padfoot, Moony and mommy to love him as much as they could.

"I will love my brother." Jamie declared. "I am happy brother is here!" That made the adults relax. "Now I can love him, and play with him! I will protect my brother even if he's a snake when we got to Hogwarts."

James flinched at that.

"Yes, Jamie." He said, "We will love Harry even if he's in Slytherin."

Lily smiled brightly at James for that she'd been a bit worried.

Harry woke up in a bed he didn't know with Jamie hugging him and someone chuckling. He blinked up at his four new adults. He hesitated then held his arms up. His daddy picked him up under the arms and Harry put his hands in front of his pants.

"Gotta go Potty?" James asked as he walked Harry into the bathroom. Harry nodded. He was confused when he was set in front of a potty his size. "Don't know what to do?" Harry pointed to the big potty while he did the potty dance. "No, no." James said softly. "you and Jamie use the little one."

Harry bit his lip at the Dursley's he wasn't allowed to use the little potty but he nodded and went pee then sat down and went poo. He was shocked when his daddy helped him wipe and was happy when he was allowed to wash his hands. The potty flushed itself and his daddy cuddled him to his chest praising his good work. Harry noted that he looked worried. Harry was given to his mommy and she dressed him in a cute little Sailor outfit.

By this time Jamie was up and running to the bathroom. When he came out he was dressed up too. Then they were taken to eat and Harry was shocked that he was actually allowed to eat. He ate as much as he could before drinking his milk he remembered this stuff. He used to love it when he was little. He waved his cup around when it was gone.

"Mippy!" Jamie called and the house elf appeared. "Harry wants more milk, please."

Mippy took Harry's cup and vanished. They all noted that Harry looked like he was about to cry but lit up like a Christmas Tree when Mippy came back with a full cup of milk. Harry hugged Mippy and sat silently sipping his milk. He didn't notice that Mippy was so happy that she was almost crying.

Harry was not a happy little boy right now. No he wasn't. He hadn't understood what they'd been talking about when they'd said birthday party but now he did and he didn't like it. There were too many people and it was too loud and he wanted his mommy! but here he stood holding Jamie's hand as he was introduced properly to the children of Magical U.K. or at least those raised in the Magical World.

"Your sister is cute." Draco Malfoy declared as he kissed Harry's hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry is Harry." Jamie said, "and Harry isn't my sister. Harry is my big brother." The adults were all shocked to hear this. This tiny little thing that was dressed as a girl and looked on the verge of tears was the eldest Potter? "Harry doesn't talk much."

"If Harry is a boy why is he dressed like a girl?" Draco wondered.

"Cuse I think Harry looks cute dressed as a girl so I made mommy and daddy buy him girl clothes." Jamie stated proudly.

"You are cute, Harry Potter." Draco said, again. "But you want your mommy now don't you?"

Harry nodded fervently and clung to Lily when she picked him up. He hid his head in her chest and sniffled. Lily smiled softly and rubbed his back. While James asked everyone to excuse the elder birthday boy he was very shy.

"Is that why we've never seen him?" Lucius Malfoy drawled as the kids except for Harry ran around and played.

"Harry is often sick." Sirius Black cut in lying and yet everyone listened. "Harry is very shy and is often sick so we've kept him away from people but now he's going to Hogwarts we thought we should let him around people more so we took him into the alley today and brought him to the party. I fear it's just been a little too much for him."

That seemed to be a suitable answer as people accepted it and wanted to coo over Harry.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus soon found out how good a liar Jamie was at such a young age. Lucius tried to trip Jamie up and find out why they'd never heard of Harry before.

"Like Uncle Padfoot says Harry is sick a lot." Jamie said, when asked by Lucius if Harry was sick a lot like Sirius had said, "He sometimes has trouble breathing and he gets fevers too. Bad ones that make him cry in the night. His head hurts a lot too sometimes."

People listened and Lily frowned wondering how Jamie knew this because Harry was having trouble breathing right now and he was warm with fever.

"Is that true, Harry?" Lily cooed and Harry nodded. "Mommy is here now. We'll take care of you."

Harry snuggled to her and nodded again.

"You leave my brother alone, slr!" Jamie demanded of Lucius not showing any fear when confronting the Death Eater. "He is going to Hogwarts and it's none of your business."

James and Sirius quickly rushed to the small boy trying to keep from laughing. They werent' able to keep the proud grins off of their face though.

It was soon all over that the Boy-Who-Lived had stood up to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was not pleased but the 'Light' side seemed thrilled and commented on how the boy was on the right track. Some of what they said made Lily a little uneasy. It was mostly what Dumbledore was saying. She spotted Severus and quickly walked over with Harry who was suddenly happy and holding his arms out to the man. Several people noticed this.

Severus didn't know why but he awkwardly took the child and held him. He was even more shocked when the boy began babbling about all the Potions books he'd gotten Severus had to bite down the urge to snap at the boy and tell him he'd been there for the shopping trip. He just let the boy rattle on and on. He tried to talk to Lily but Harry kept demanding his attention. He glared at Lily and the wolf who both failing to hold in giggles and laughs respectfully.

"I'm sorry about this, Severus." Lily giggled. "But Harry seems to like you."

"Yes, so it would appear." Severus drawled.

"SEV!" Harry bawled tugging on Severus' robes.

Severus jolted and Lily fell silent a very hurt look in her eyes.

"No, No, Harry you mustn't call Severus that." She said quickly.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Severus drawled looking down at Harry who gave him a shy smile. "What is it?"

"I got a cauldron too!" Harry blurted out. "It's black. I like Black. You like black too." He tugged at Severus' robes which were of course black. "I'm gonna learn Potions so I can heal people."

"A noble profession." Severus said, with a nod.

Harry gave an actual smile then. It lit up his eyes and his who face.

James was once again anime crying on Sirius' shoulder while the man patted his back. He was mumbling and complaining about how neither of his sons wanted to be an Auror like him. Sirius for his part just looked amused and toasted Severus with his drink.


	3. St. Mungo's

The Day of August 1st. Harry and Jamie were at St. Mungos with all the magical 5 year olds in both worlds for Magical Check ups. Jamie greeted the the children he knew like old friends even if they weren't his friends while guiding Harry around by the hand.

"You're really cute!" Ronald Weasley blurted out to Harry.

Harry shied into Jamie.

"Stop being loud!" Jamie demanded. "Harry doesn't like it. It hurts his ears and he has a fever right now and is not feeling well. " Jamie was frowning hard and the adults and kids were watching. "You are not allowed around Harry until you can control yourself and act like a gentlemen should!"

Draco Malfoy walked over and took Harry's hand kissing it.

"Hello, Harry Potter, you are looking very cute today." He said, in a soft voice.

Harry blushed and tugged on Jamie's arm.

"Harry says 'Thank you, Heir Malfoy.' " Jamie translated. Harry nodded though he didn't know why Jamie was calling him Heir he could have sworn the boy's name was Draco. He liked that name. Draco.

"Would Harry like to come play blocks with me?" Draco asked. Harry shied away. "Don't worry you can't get hurt they are foam blocks. My mother bought them for me when Pansy pushed my block tower over and I got a scratch on my head. "

Narcissa blushed crimson even her husband was fighting off a laugh. So what if she'd been over protective and bought her son muggle blocks. She'd spelled them to work like magical ones.

Harry gave a small nod and hesitantly took Draco's hand. Draco lead him to sit in front of Draco's parents where they played with Draco's blocks.

"Dirty snake." Ron muttered.

Jamie glared with all his might.

"You and I are not friends anymore, Ronald Weasley!" Jamie declared. "My brother is a Slytherin and he's as good and as pure as they come! I wont here a word against him!"

With that Jamie marched off to find Neville and see if he could get the boy to play ball with him. Neville like tossing the big ball back and forth so Jamie knew it wouldn't take much to convince him.

A bushy brown haired girl made her way over to Draco and Harry and watched them play with blocks.

"Yes, may I help you?" Draco asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said, she was holding a pink baby blanket and twirling her finger in her hair. "I'm Hermione Granger and I was just marvling over the fact that your blocks change colors like that. "

"It's magic." Draco stated. "and you are Muggleborn."

"So I'm told." Hermione nodded. "Are you doing it or is it your mommy's magic?"

"Mother says the blocks are charmed to respond to our magic." Draco quoted. "That they will change to whatever color we want them to just by us touching them because we are absently touching them with magic."

"Because we don't know how to control it?"

"Exactly." Draco nodded.

Lucius' lips twitched a bit. sure his son was just repeating what he was told but he also knew that Draco understood what he was saying because he and Narcissa had made sure of it.

Harry blinked up at the girl then shook his head and pulled on Draco's sleeve.

"Harry wants you to leave." Draco told the girl. "You are making him very uncomfortable."

"That's a girl not a boy." Hermione said.

"No Harry's a boy." Draco corrected. "He dresses like a girl because Jamie wants him to...Harry, where are you going?"

Sure enough Harry was up and running towards the entrance to the waiting room with arms held high. When everyone looked it was to see Harry smash into Severus Snape and cling to the man's leg. It wasn't long before Harry was babbling about playing blocks with 'Dragon'.

Draco blushed at the nickname.

Severus sighed as Lily rushed forward to claim her son.

"Again, I am so sorry about this, Severus." Lily sighed pulling Harry into her arms. "What are you doing here?"

she looked around as if to check that he didn't have a child in tow.

"I am here as Potions Master." Severus replied. "I have an order of Potions for the children apparently a little birdy heard that a certain someone had breathing problems and often got fevers and headaches and asked me to make a few doses of potions to help with the problems."

Harry blinked at Sev and raised his hand causing a few people to chuckle. Lily giggled into her hand. Then took Harry back to play with Draco while Severus went to check in and got escorted back.

Hermione was now annoying Neville and Jamie. Neville looked on the verge of crying when Jamie sent Hermione packing by way of throwing the ball at her head and telling her in no certain terms to leave them alone that she was annoying and couldn't play with them. Hermione looked about to cry and this seemed to be Jamie's downfall. He lead her to Remus and left him answering her questions then returned to play with Neville who looked a lot happier.

Sirius made his way over to Narcissa

"Hello, Cousin." He said, sitting down as the first child was called back. His eyes were on Harry who was very red in the face. "How are you?"

"Very well, Sirius." Narcissa answered, suddenly on full alert. "and you?"

"Worried." Sirius replied and nodded to Harry. "We made a terrible mistake and I might require your husbands help to correct at least some of it."

"Lucius would be happy to help you in any way he can, Sirius." Narcissa answered before Lucius could.

Sirius was suddenly on alert and grinding his teeth.

Dudley Dursley had waddled over to Harry and pushed him over.

"DUDLEY DURSLEY!" Lily got to her feet and marched over she took her hand and swatted Dudley's overgrown backside. "That is bad! We do not pick on other children! You hurt Harry now say you are sorry!"

"Unhand my son!" Vernon growled. "How dare you punish him!"

Lily spun wand out Vernon backed away but Petunia stood her ground.

"How dare you teach your son to bully mine!" Lily raged. "If it wasn't against the law to use magic on Muggles I would hex you!"

Harry sat up rubbing his head and frowned at Dudley. Everyone watched Harry's face get even redder and suddenly Dudley was an oversized piglet. Petunia cried out and Lily looked down.

"Harry..." Lily started.

"Dudders not a muggle." Harry said, simply.

"Well, no he's not." Lily admitted. Then sighed. "James Potter, look what your son did to his cousin!"

James had just come in, in full Auror robes. He walked over and was soon spinning Harry over his head.

"What a good boy you are!" James beamed. "You're going to be an ace at Transfigurations just like me!" Harry gave him a shy smile. "Now lets turn Dudley back before his mommy and daddy miss him too much."

"Don't know how." Harry admitted.

James chuckled and set Harry down he walked Harry through how to call his magic and will it to do what he wanted and suddenly Dudley was back. Harry yawned and tugged on Lily's dress. She smiled and picked him up. He snuggled into her and was soon falling asleep.

"Good boy, Harry." Lily cooed then looked at Petunia and Vernon. "and that is how you handle a child that has magic. As you saw James praised him and then had him undo what he did. Then tried to help him when Harry couldn't do it on his own. " Petunia looked rightly chastised. Vernon however did not and was going purple in the face. "I punished your son for hurting my child. He is my nephew and I will love him but believe me when I say he will learn right from wrong even if I have to teach it to him myself!"

Harry slept for a few hours in which time the kids went in for check ups. When he woke up he ran back to play with Draco who was now playing with a Quidditch Field. Draco began explaining Quidditch as he understood it. Getting most things right. Harry was soon playing happily. Until Draco got called back then he found Jamie still playing with Neville but now they'd moved on to playing with dragon toys that could actually fly. Harry chased after them while they chased after the dragons.

The fun stopped when Harry collapsed barely breathing.

"HARRY!" Jamie cried running to him. Neville right behind him. "Mommy, Harry's not breathing!"

When Harry woke up he was in some kind of white room he could hear crying and he knew it was Jamie. His heart told him so. He sat up and reached for his brother who was placed next to him. The two hugged and Jamie said sorry.

"Not your fault." Harry said, softly. "Mine."

After Jamie was calmed down Harry got his first ever medical checkup and was tested to see how he progressing mentally and Magically. Dudley, Draco, Neville, Ron, and Ron's entire family were in the room as well with their adults of course. Harry also got tested on how well he interacted with us and thanks to him and Jamie Neville got to show off that he could do a lot of magic too which made his gran very happy.

"Happy enough to by me a plant?" Neville asked shyly.

"I will buy you four." Augusta Longbottom declared making Neville beam.

"THANK YOU!" Neville threw himself on her hugging her. "Love you, Gran!"

Augusta patted the boys back so that's how she got him to do magic. She hadn't thought she was encouraging him any different then she had her son Frank but maybe Neville was softer like Alice. She would need to try this new encouragement idea out. The Potter boys had been able to make Neville use his magic after all. Here Augusta had been thinking Neville was a Squib but he had gotten his letter so she'd assumed he'd been using magic when she wasn't around.

"SEV!"

Lily sighed chasing her son and this time catching him before he smashed into Severus who was carrying Potions. She lifted him up into her arms.

"Okay, children." The Head Healer of the Pediatrics Department called to the children. "Line up here please." They all came including a red haired girl who was following Ron and acting like she was going to Hogwarts too. "Now it's time for your vaccinations." she told them. "Don't worry all you have to do is drink some potions. They will taste bad yes but when you're done you'll get a juice and some snacks. Oh, and a toy. Now who wants to go first?"

No one stepped forward first so Harry did dragging Jamie with him. Jamie went willingly if his brother was going to be brave than he could be too. After all he had to get into Gryffindor and only brave people got into Gryffindor.

"Me. Sev!" Harry said, and took a vile of blue liquid Jamie quickly took one too and they drank them together they did this four times before getting a cup of juice with carrot sticks and dip. They were also praised by their mommy and daddy.

"There now." The Healer said, "See the Potter boys drank them down easily."

"I'll do it!" Ron declared. "I'm a Gryffindor too!"

He got to his third before he started crying but finished them all and sat to eat snack. His sister tried to be the next one.

"and how old are you young lady?" The Healer asked knowing the answer.

"4." Ginny said, sweetly.

"These aren't for you then." The Healer replied. "You don't get these until next year, young lady. I'll see you in September for your check up and vaccinations."

Ginny pouted.

Neville decided to play brave next and took his potions. When he didn't get hurt, minus a headache, he decided that it wasn't worth crying over. Gran praised him.

"My head hurts since the second one." Neville told her. Then tapped Harry's shoulder. "Does your head hurt?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry's head almost always hurts." Jamie replied. "But no mine doesn't hurt since the second one."

"Mine neither." Ron pipped up.

"Hmm. It would seem Neville is sensitive to one of the ingredients." The Head Healer said.

"It has to be the Wormroot." Severus drawled. "It's rare but it isn't unheard of. The rest share most of the same ingredients though it would be prudent to test him and put it in his record before sending him off to Hogwarts."

"I agree." the Healer nodded. "Lady Longbottom, you and Neville need to stay after."

Augusta nodded she couldn't think of any allergies Frank had to Potions but she knew Alice had some.

Dudley wanting a snack drank his first potion and turned pink.

Petunia screamed.

"Don't worry!" The Healer sighed as Severus administered another potion. "He's just allergic to it. That potion should counteract and leave no side effects. We have a different type of the same vaccine for him. I do apologize but it does happen and needs to be noted."

Petunia nodded rapidly tears in her eyes as she hugged Dudley who bravely took the rest of the potions he was given and got his snack. Draco was last. He took the first one and began asking a million and one questions about how it was brewed and the ingredients. How was it stored and so on. He was suddenly being hugged by a very happy Harry.

"You will be Harry's partner in Potions class or I will Hex you." Jamie told Draco. "Harry is very interested in Potions."

This made Draco smile.

But Severus was frowning now he had two children asking questions he answered the best he could while hoping they understood. This was why he hadn't wanted to teach anyone under 11. Draco finally drank his potions and joined Harry in their snack.

"Potters, Dursley's and Longbottoms please stay back." The Healer said. "Weasley's and Malfoy's you may leave."

Harry was happy when they were gone he rubbed his ears with tears in his eyes. This made Draco laugh only to get his father's cane tapping his head rather gently but still in a scolding manor while the man fought a smile himself.

Neville was indeed sensitive to Wormroot which was easily avoided in the Potion and the Healer made a note of it. Dudley it seemed was allergic to Sage which Petunia used a lot in cooking and swore to never use it again. Jamie had a mild sensitivity to Lavender.

Harry was given a special inhaler that would help him breathe better. It released Potion into his lungs and he had to take it every time his new watch beeped. He used it once he was shown how and was praised he was also assured that Severus and the Healer would inform his teachers and the Medi-Witch at Hogwarts so that he didn't get in trouble for using his inhaler. This satisfied Harry but prompted Jamie to declare that Harry needed a purse. Harry shook his head. So Jamie declared Harry needed a cute little backpack to which Harry agreed.

They tried to give Harry a Headache Reliever only for Harry to have a severe reaction. After they got that taken care of they gave him a Calming Draught only for it to have the same effect. They once again got Harry taken care of and documented his allergies, once they figured out what it was, and sent them on their way giving Harry a green snake plushy, and Jamie a stag plushie.

They got Harry a cute cloth backpack that was charmed to match whatever outfit Harry wore, it had other Charms too but Jamie didn't listen to what they were, then they went home.

All in all Harry decided that he did not like going to the Healers at all.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Harry had enjoyed the last month with his family except for the frequent nightmares where he had to be shown he wasn't in a cupboard and assured that his parents, uncles and brother were not going to hurt him and that they loved him very much. Harry had thought they would be mad him for waking them but they weren't they just hugged him, kissed him, told him everything was okay, and read to him.

Harry had been going to see the Healer regularly so that he could get healed of his abuse and was now no longer in pain though he still had a few tiny scars that needed a little more attention before they would fade all the way.

He'd also decided that he loved Potions the most! He didn't like taking them but his mommy had taught him to brew a simple Baby potion and had told him how good it was. He hadn't believed her until Sev had come over to check on his progress with his inhaler and give him the new Headache Reliever and Fever Reducers. Sev had said his potion was good too so now Harry decided that he loved Potions the most!

Harry was not happy when they arrived on the Platform. They were already in their uniforms. It was busy and there were a lot of people and nearly climbed up his mommy. Lily sighed and apologized that she couldn't pick him up. Remus picked him up instead. Harry clung he didn't care who in his family picked him up as long as he was up. He had noted that his mommy hadn't been picking him or Jamie up for the last two weeks and wondered why. His daddy hadn't let her either and often had to remind her not too. He'd also noticed that the House-Elves were paying close attention to mommy and taking extra care of her. In Harry's opinion Mommy deserved to be taken care because she was so nice.

They boarded the train with James carrying Jamie and went to the very last cabin that had been enlarged on the inside to make it so the 5 year old 1st years could play and their parents could sit around the walls. The parents were allowed to come to the first week of school because the kids were so young and the Headmaster thought it would make the separation easier.

James checked the boys in at the door with an auror and they went in.

The Ministry and Governors were concerned about the new Academy and were going to be overseeing classes so the Aurors were helping out on the train. Some were even helping willingly.

As soon as they were in the room Harry was looking around he kept looking until he saw platinum blond hair. He wiggled in Remus' arms and pointed. Remus chuckled and walked him over to the boy then let him down.

"Dragon?" Harry said, softly and shyly.

Draco looked up from playing beaming. He got to his feet and took Harry's hand kissing the back of it and telling how cute he looked. Harry blushed and thanked him.

"Please, come play with us." Draco said, softly. Harry nodded and followed Draco back to his toys and his friends. "Harry's going to play with us." He glared at his friends in warning. "So play nice."

It was a threat and they understood it well so they nodded.

Harry wasn't sure about playing with these other kids but he was sure Draco wouldn't let him get hurt so he sat down and began playing with them. He didn't even care what they were playing he just wanted to play with Draco.

After seeing that Moony had taken Harry to Malfoy Jamie looked around frowning until he spotted Neville he was down and running to the boy as fast as he could. Neville beamed at him when he began asking about the plants Neville's Gran had bought for him. Neville was off talking right away telling Jamie all about them and Jamie sat and asked questions to things he didn't understand which was a lot he didn't have his own greenhouse like Neville did. Neville said he literally had his own green house and it had five plants in it.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat against the wall all amused.

"Well, our boys are growing up so fast." James sighed, "Already off playing with their friends." His eyes were on Harry not Jamie and people seemed to notice this. People as in those who supported or aligned with the Dark. Though some of the Light noticed it too. "Good thing we're having another one."

He put his hand on Lily's stomach absently.

"Really?" Petunia snipped walking over, dragging Dudley behind her. "Two isn't enough?"

"Not when you're a Pureblood and can have more than one." James replied.

"I'll explain." Lily sighed. "Where's Vernon isn't he coming?"

"He couldn't get the time off." Petunia replied. "Go and play, Dudders, but leave both of your cousins alone. I mean it."

The first thing Dudley did was pull Harry's hair which was now to his shoulders; Sirius had been using a special shampoo on him and Jamie had approved, to grow his hair. Harry liked it but he didn't like Dudley pulling it. In a flash Dudley was a piglet again.

"Harry, you turn Dudley back this instant so I can spank his oversized butt." Lily ordered. Harry scrunched up his face until it was red then Dudley was back again. "Good boy, Harry. Mommy loves you." She kissed his head then grabbed Dudley's arm and swatted him twice. She then used a Sticking Charm and sat him in front of Petunia. "This is called a Time-Out, Dudley."

When Dudley started to cry she put a Silencing Charm on him then went back to Harry.

"Do you need your special Headache Reliever, honey?" She cooed.

"No, Mommy I'm fine." Harry said, shyly. "I didn't mean to this time."

"I know, you're not in trouble." She kissed his head again. "You just play with Draco and let mommy know if you need anything."

"Yes, mommy."

With that Lily went back to her seat glaring at a pale Petunia.

"I did tell him to leave the boys alone." Petunia said, meekly.

"and he obviously didn't listen." Lily huffed, retaking her seat.

Harry played happily with Draco and his friends they were all being very nice to him. They talked quietly so that they didn't hurt his ears, and they asked him what he wanted to play when they wanted to play something else and four times they actually played what he wanted. Some of the others time he got out voted but that was okay because he still had fun.

When the cart came around his daddy bought him a chocolate frog and helped him open it so the frog didn't get away. Jamie got one too. Then his daddy gave him some milk out of a thermos that Mippy had packed for them because Harry like drinking milk with his chocolate. He held his card up to his daddy when he was done.

"Wow, Bambi." James laughed, "You must have amazing luck. You got a Merlin card. That's really rare...er...hard to find." Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "Come on, lets put this in your Card Book that Uncle Padfoot bought you."

Harry pulled the book out of his backpack and laid it in front of him opening it. He pointed to the first spot in the book.

"M-E-R-L-I-N." Harry said, looking from the card to the book. "Mer...lin...Merlin."

"Good job, Harry." James chuckled, messing up Harry's hair. "You're such a smart boy."

Harry grinned at him and put the card in his book. Then closed his book and put it back in his backpack.

"I get to see Sev soon, Daddy?" Harry asked.

James' eye twitched.

"Not yet, we still have awhile on the train yet." He said softly.

"Okay." Harry said, simply. His watch began beeping so he pulled out his inhaler and used it. Then walked over to Draco again. "Dragon, I still play with you?"

"Of course!" Draco replied happily as he wiped his mouth free of Chocolate. "Lets play blocks now."

"Okay." Harry nodded, "I like blocks."

Draco smiled he'd known that was a good choice because Harry had enjoyed playing blocks last time they'd seen each other. Harry liked the quiet games best.

They'd just finished a tower of blocks when suddenly there was a loud exploding noise. Harry cried out and covered his ears. Then the block tower fell all over him.

Narcissa quickly dug the boy out and picked Harry up trying to comfort him. She then scooped Draco up so that he didn't feel jealous. A glance at her husband said she'd done the right thing.

"Stupid, Weasel." Draco said, pointing, as Sirius and Lily arrived.

James and Sirius had Jamie who looked ready to kill Ron when Draco pointed to him in the silent car.

"You played wrong if it sploded on you." Ginny Weasley told her brother. They were sitting around some Exploding Snap cards.

"Did not!" Ron argued "It's suppossed to do that. That's why it called sploding snap. Duh."

"Lily, you can't pick up Harry." Sirius said, taking the boy. "Thank you, Cissy."

"Yes, thank you very much for looking after my son." Lily said, fussing over Harry.

"It was no problem. Draco doesn't like loud noises like that yet either." Narcissa Malfoy chuckled.

Draco shook his head. He lived in a quiet house and had quiet friends. He rubbed his ears like Harry was doing and noted that a majority of the kids were doing the same. Even the big fat one had fled to his mommy and was clinging to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. " Petunia said to the plump red haired woman who was obviously the mother of the two red heads. "Would you please ask your children not to play that game? It's scaring my son and most of the children here."

"They are just kids." Mrs. Weasley laughed. "they need loud noises. Can't have them living in silence all their life or they'll never have any fun."

Lily frowned.

"Well, excuse me, Molly." she snapped hand clutching her wand as James now sat with both of their sons in his lap. Jamie was hugging Harry and trying to comfort him. "But my sons have sensitive ears and don't like loud noises! They both get along fine playing quietly and are free to be as loud as they want outside this is a confined area and I think the majority of us would appreciate it if you took those cards away from your children."

Molly ignored them and Lily's temper was rising.

Harry began crying when Ron made the cards explode again. Jamie hugged him and tried his best to calm his brother but couldn't so he started crying too.

Dudley looked at the ones called his cousins. He didnt really understand what that word meant that's why he hadn't known his mommy didn't want him to pull Harry's hair. They were crying because of the loud noise. He didn't like it either but he had another way of dealing with the problem. He marched over to the red haired boy and pushed him. Then stomped on the cards. He then stared at them until his face went red and they caught fire.

"NO MORE!" Dudley yelled then marched back to his mommy. Who softly scolded him for pushing the boy then praised him for his magic. "Hurt my ears. Hurt their ears."

"Yes it did." Petunia chuckled.

Lily didn't have the heart to punish Dudley for bullying this time. Besides she was happy Petunia had praised Dudley's use of magic. She sighed when things just got louder. Molly hadn't been happy and her two kids had started crying so she'd started yelling and had pulled her wand.

James had passed the twins to Remus and he and Sirius and intervened before Lily and Molly could exchange spells. They were just suddenly in their Auror robes.

"That woman is buying my children new cards!" Molly roared.

"My nephew did what he had to do because you refused to take the cards away from them." James shot back. "Everyone here agreed that those cards were too loud. I don't know what kind of home you run but most children don't like loud noises like that. If you want compensated here." He threw five Knuts into her hands. "Buy them another set but they better not play it around my boys."

Everyone was actually in agreement.

Ron and Ginny were not happy that they couldn't play cards but the rest of the kids were. They were also not happy that none of the kids wanted to play with them because they were loud. They had to be loud in their family. They stubbornly refused to join the other kids when the mean woman who'd been yelling at their mommy began reading them all a story when parents insisted on a nap. This was all that crybabies fault. That boy who dressed like a girl! It was his fault and Ron was going to make him sorry.


	5. Sorted

Time passed and soon they were all at Hogwarts. The boat ride had caused more problems because Harry had began crying again. Lily had to explain to Narcissa and Lucius that Harry didn't like water.

When they arrived at the school a woman greeted them in the Entrance hall but there was someone else as well.

"SEV!"

Severus turned from keeping everyone eleven years and younger out of the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Sirius chased after him.

Harry smashed into Severus who picked him up. Harry's eyes were bright and he was smiling as he hugged Sev's neck.

Severus glared at Black.

"Shouldn't you be working?" he drawled.

"Actually, I got a kid around here somewhere." Sirius shrugged. "his mum and I aren't married so I don't get to see him that often."

That was more than Severus wanted to know but sure enough a little Black look alike had attached himself to Black's leg.

"and what is the Wolf doing here?"

"He's got a kid too." Sirius beamed, pointing. A woman was talking to Remus who indeed was holding a boy. "He gets to see his son whenever he wants which is a lot but stays away a lot do to his condition."

Severus was annoyed. He had to deal with Potter, Black and Lupin's kids for the next thirteen years. Harry he could manage but the other three...

"Severus, don't you even entertain those thoughts." Minerva McGonagall scolded giving him a stern look. "Hm...you weren't kidding the child really likes you."

"Sev!" Harry was done hugging and tugged on Sev's hair. "Sev, "

"Yes, Master Harry?" Severus drawled looking at him. Harry beamed.

Harry was off babbling about his train ride and playing with 'Dragon' and 'Dragon's Friends'.

"We have names." A pug-faced girl scoffed.

She was Draco's friend and had played with Harry on the train. Truth be told she hadn't minded it at all. Even if he was from a Light family.

McGonagall took the eleven year olds into be sorted while Severus listened to Harry's babbling.

Severus wanted to kill the Weasley brats for hurting Harry's ears. Who let their five and four year olds playing Exploding Snap anyway? He absently rubbed Harry's back. He made sure Harry knew he was listening while he kept an eye on the kids as well. After awhile he recieved a signal.

"Ten year olds and their adults." He stated and everyone fell silent to listen he didn't need to raise his voice. "May now enter the Great Hall in an orderly fashion."

The ten years old and their adults did just that then Severus moved back in front of the door.

"I'm sorry again, Severus." Lily sighed, walking over with Petunia who was dragging Dudley to make sure he didn't go hit the red haired boy again.

"Mama." Harry pointed. Severus nodded down at him. "Mama not pick me or Jamie up anymore."

Lily suddenly looked worried.

"You're mother is pregnant do you know what that means?" Severus wondered.

Harry frowned hard thinking. He'd heard that word before. He suddenly lit up.

"It mean I get a baby brother or sister to play blocks with!" Harry said, suddenly excited.

"That's correct." Severus nodded, "You're such a smart boy."

Harry beamed. He was glowing he liked it when Sev praised him. Lily relaxed a bit.

"Will mama name him Robert?" Harry wondered.

"Well, I would like that." Lily smiled, "That was my father's name after all."

"Robert it is." Harry said, with a sharp nod. "Duddy angry."

The three adults looked at Dudley to see his face red and to see him staring intently. They looked to see Ron the red head at Jamie's side holding Jamie's wrist as Jamie tried to get away.

"Harry, I need to put you down and be a teacher for a moment." Severus stated.

"Okay." Harry said, and let himself be put down. He clung to his mummy's leg and watched as Sev went off to scold the red haired boy.

"Who are you to scold my son?!" Molly Weasley demanded.

"I am Severus Snape Potions Master here at Hogwarts." Severus sneered. He recieved a signal. "Nine year olds and parents may enter the Great Hall in an orderly fashion."

"You just pickin on me cause da fag told you so." Ron spat pointing to Harry.

"You've just broken a record, Mr. Weasley. No one in the History of Hogwarts has ever managed to get detention before even being sorted." Severus sneered. "Detention, Mr. Weasley. I do not tolerate that kind of language and I will not allow it."

Molly looked pissed but Severus went back and picked Harry up. Harry clung to him.

After awhile

"Eight years old and their adults may now enter the Great Hall in an orderly fashion." Severus said.

The eight year old entered to get sorted.

"Scared." Harry mumbled.

"Me too." Harry looked down to see Sirius' son. "I'm Orion."

"I'm scared too." Remus' son said, walking up with Jamie and his dad and James. "I'm Romulus."

Harry hid his head.

"Harry is shy." Jamie said, arms behind his head. "He only likes Malfoy and Snape."

"Professor Snape." Severus corrected.

"Harry, you no be scared. You a snake." Jamie said, "and I a Lion. We still love you whole lots."

Harry nodded into Sev's shoulder.

"How you know Harry a snake?" Orion wondered.

"I don't know I just do." Jamie shrugged.

A while later

"Seven year olds and their adults may enter the Great Hall in an orderly fashion." Severus said.

A while later

"Six year olds and their adults may enter the Great Hall in an orderly fashion."

A while later

Three kids, including Ron Weasley had been sick.

Harry was holding Jamie's hand and looked ready to cry.

"Five year olds and their adults may enter the Great Hall in an orderly fashion."

"How we get sorted?" Romulus asked holding Orion's hand while twirling his finger in his hair.

"I heard you got to westle a troll." Ron said.

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"We are too wittle an don't knows magic so we cant' do that." He scoffed.

McGonagall began calling names.

She finally reached the B's.

"Black, Orion."

Orion went forward holding Sirius' hand. He sat on the stool and the hat was on his head for a full minute before.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Orion gave the hat back and Sirius took him to the cheering table.

"I'm sorry, dad, I tried to make it put me in Gryffindor but it wouldn't."

"It's okay." Sirius told his son. "Don't worry about it."

She finally reached the D's.

Dudley was tired and cranky and hoped he was called soon.

"Dursley, Dudley."

Dudley blinked and wobbled forward. He sat on the stool which broke under his weight. The hat was put on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dudley gave her the hat back and took Petunia's hand. They went to the cheering table.

She finally reached the L's.

"Lupin, Romulus."

Remus took him to the stool. The hat didn't even touch his head before

"Gryffindor."

Romulus and Remus went to the cheering table.

Then the M's.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin!"

Finally, the P's!

"Potter, Harry."

Jamie, Harry, James, and Lily walked forward.

Harry sat down as people whispered. The hat didn't move before.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily took Harry.

"Potter, James Jr."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James took Jamie.

Lily set Harry between Draco and Orion at the Slytherin table while she sat across from him and next to Sirius. She looked uncomfortable.

Harry was tired as he was carried down to the Slytherin common room by his mummy. After listening to Sev's talk he was changed into his bunny suit. With his hood up with the ears on it. He re entered the Common Room and looked around.

"What are you looking for, Harry?" Lily asked, following holding a bunny toy. "Here's Usa-chan."

"Jamie." Harry said, "I not sweep wifout Jamie."

"Jamie is in Gryffindor."

"I go Gryffindor then." Harry headed for the door.

"No, No, Harry you stay in Slytherin."

"Then Jamie come Slytherin." Harry looked at her expectantly.

"No, Harry, Jamie stays in Gryffindor."

Harry began bawling at the top of his lungs. He hadn't slept without Jamie since he'd come to his family. Jamie always climbed into bed with him. He didn't know if he could sleep without Jamie and not have a bad dream.

Lily gave Harry his Usa-chan and tried to calm him down.

Sirius finally put Harry in his bed in the room with Draco, Orion, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry eventually cried himself to sleep.

"Daddy, why is Harry sad?" Orion asked as Sirius tucked him in.

"Harry is used to his brother Jamie sneaking into his bed to sleep with him so he doesn't get scared at night." Sirius explained to the adults and boys in the room. "He's upset that Jamie wont be here tonight."

Harry slept the whole night without a bad dream.


	6. English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are wards on the school to make time run much slower so the kids will have a lot more diverse classes.
> 
> Also, all classes in every year are interhouse. Meaning all houses attend together.
> 
> With the exception of N.E.W.T. classes

Harry was very happy when he got up the next morning. He'd slept well and he hadn't wet his bed do to a nightmare. He quickly got ready for class and even dressed himself. Something Draco seemed to be having problems with as his mother was doing it for him and he acted like he expected it.

"Come on, Usa-Chan." Harry said, putting Usa-chan in his school bag. "We gonna see Jamie."

"You're taking your toy to class?" Blaise smirked. "You're such a baby, Potter."

Harry's eyes watered but he put Usa-Chan back on his bed.

"Leave Harry alone." Draco snapped, "If Harry wants his toy he can bring his toy!"

"But we're in school now." Blaise said, "Only little babies need to take toys with them to classes."

Harry was crying when Lily and Sirius came into the room. Orion and Draco had hit Blaise. They both quickly explained why. Lily scolded Blaise and told the whole room that Harry was a very sick child and needed his comfort toy. She then put it in his backpack.

Once in the Entrance Hall Harry was free of Lily's hand and looking around. She grabbed him back and pulled him into the Great Hall.

"HARRY!"

Harry lit up and tried to rush to Jamie who was trying to get to him. There parents were keeping them apart.

"JAMIE!" Harry bawled reaching for his brother as his Mommy pulled him to the Slytherin table to eat. "JAMIE!"

"HARRY!"

Several people looked on the twins with concern and pity in their eyes.

"Eat your breakfast, Harry." Lily soothed. Harry was almost crying again. But she and James had agreed that this was best for the boys. "Come on, Harry or you can't go to class and will have to see your Healer."

Harry ate if only so he didn't have to go see the Healer again so soon. He got his schedule from Sev and looked at it.

"E-N-G-L-I-S-H." Harry read. "Ing...L...I...Sh...English, Mama?"

"That's right, Harry, very good." She said, lovingly. She hugged him. "You're so smart."

Harry beamed brightly up at her. He liked it when he was praised.

So the Headmaster, School Governors, Parents, children, etc went up to the third floor for first year English.

"HARRY/JAMIE!"

The twins smashed into each other hugging. Harry was almost crying again.

Lily and James shared a worried look. The boys had been together only a month but already there seemed to be a worrisome bond forming they were already too dependent on each others presence would this have happened if they had kept Harry?

"Okay, students please settle down." a female teacher walked in. "Please, take seats."

The students rushed for tables.

"Now we have a seating chart..."

"What's a seating chart?" Ron demanded.

"It means I tell you where to sit and you sit there in every class." The woman said, kindly.

Ron still looked confused. She sighed she didn't know how to put it any simpler. She started in the back left corner of the room. Each table held four students. Hermione Granger was put in the dead center and didn't seem happy about it. Ron Weasley was put in the far back right. Dudley was put at Hermione's table. The teacher did the front right table last.

"Harry Potter." She pointed to the seat facing the front. Harry sat. She moved to Harry's right. "Orion Black." Orion sat down. She moved to the seat in front of Harry. " Amanda Runcorn." A Slytherin girl sat right in front of Harry. She moved to Harry's left. " Romulus Lupin." Romulus set down. "Okay, that's everyone. Now a show of hands who here can read?" Hermione's hand shot up instantly. "Anyone else?" 

"Harry can read!' Jamie declared, Pointing at Harry. Jamie was on the other side of the room but still in front. 

Harry blushed. He couldn't read that well and Jamie knew it.

"So only two students can read?" The teacher hummed. "Well, then I need to ask you two to help the others. How many of you know your letters?" More hands joined in. 

Jamie threw his up but noted Harry still hadn't. 

"Harry knows his letters too!" Jamie declared. 

Harry stared at his desk blushing. 

They were given training quills that wouldn't break and were perfect for learning how to write with quills, they were then given ink wells, and a packet full of letters in English, Latin, Bulgarien, French, German and more. But they couldn't start just yet. 

"Now, did all of your parents buy you these?" She held up a screen. 

Harry got in his backpack and pulled his out. It was in a black case with handles on the sides. He set it in front of him on the stand that came out of the back. He noted all the kids were doing this except Ron Weasley and that they all had safety cases as well. 

"What about you, Mr. Weasley?" the teacher asked, kindly. 

"No ma'am." Ron said, blushing. "I aint got one." 

"Very well." The teacher went to her desk and pulled one out in a red case. She handed it to him. "There you go." 

"Thank you." Ron said, giving her a blushing smile.

"What about me?" Ginny asked holding her hands up. She was sitting with Ron. 

"You are not in this class." The teacher frowned. "Go to your mommy little girl. Stop bothering my students." She smiled at the class as Ginny pouted. "Now everyone a special notice should pop up on all of your screens in a second." she tapped at her Wizlet and got a notice that the notices had popped up on each child's screen. "We're all going to say yes."

"But my mummy says I'm not allowed to download anything on to my Wizlet." Hermione said. 

"That's a very good practice, Miss. Granger, but this is school approved so she wont mind." The teacher said, kindly. "and please raise your hand and wait until I call on you." 

The teacher walked around helping the kids to press yes. Jamie and Harry refused. 

"Daddy said, were not spossed to unless he approves it." Jamie said, "and dis don't look kid friendly. We gots to talk to our daddy 'bout this, Fessor." 

The woman looked exasperated and amused at the same time. 

"Sorry about that." James chuckled. "You can download it, Jamie." Jamie nodded and pressed yes. James knelt at Harry's side. "It's okay, Harry you can download it too." 

Harry looked at his daddy for a second. 

"It's okay, go ahead." 

Harry finally pressed yes and the download started.

"Sorry, again about that, Marry." James laughed, sitting back next to Lily. "Mary McDonald a teacher who would have thought." 

The teacher, McDonald ignored him. 

"What did we download?" Hermione demanded. 

"I told you to raise your hand and wait until I called on you, Hermione." She thought maybe the girl didn't respond to her last name. "Next time I will take House Points and put you in time-out." Hermione frowned hard at her. "You downloaded an App that the Headmaster created that will allow you to keep an eye on how well you are doing in your classes. that's all nothing more." 

Hermione seemed satisfied. 

"Okay, let start practicing." 

She walked around the room making sure the kids held their quills correctly and helped them with inking them. 

**Quill Inking-1**

**Quill Writing-1**

Harry was a little shocked by what appeared on his screen. He kept doing his work. He liked learning. So he was happy to be doing this and being in school. Truth be told he'd taught himself to read and sound out words. Aunt Petunia had always been trying to get Dudley to learn how so he'd picked it up

Harry was the first to finish his packet but didn't say anything he didn't have to. Jamie raised his hand.

"Yes, Jamie, Trouble?"

"Oh, no I'm fine but Harry finished." Jamie told Professor McDonald, who looked shocked. "He is too!"

McDonald went to Harry and sure enough he was done and she could read it.

"Very good, Harry, that's 5 points to Slytherin."

Harry blushed at her and looked away. His watch beeped so he pulled out his inhaler and used it.

"Professor." Jamie said, his hand in the air. "Harry wants another packet so he can keep trying."

Harry nodded shyly.

"Of course, Harry." She said, kindly wondering if these two twins had some sort of mental link or were just that close. "I'll get one for you."

"It can't be that good if he finished so soon." Hermione raged.

"Hermione!" McDonald scolded, "That's 5 points ..." Hermione looked smug. "From Gryffindor. That means I'm taking them away." She marched over to the girl gently took her arm and lead her to a chair next to the teachers desk where she cast a sticking charm on Hermione's bottom and sat her down. "and that's 5 minutes in time out!"

She got Harry another packet and he got back to work. 

Marry McDonald was glad to see she had such a hard working group of first years and most of them were so focused. She sighed Gryffindor was going to loose so many points. She walked over and began scolding Ron Weasley for pouring his inkwell into Lily Moon's hair. She took 5 more points and put Ron in Time-out as well. She kept going around and encouraging the other kids. She finally had to put silencing charms on Ron and Hermione and tell them that the longer they talked in timeout the longer they stayed in timeout because the spells wouldn't let them up. 

Ron got out first having decided to just salk until his time was up. Hermione on the other hand spent what would have amounted to two hours outside of Hogwarts in timeout because she wouldn't quit yelling or screaming. 

Everyone kept working diligently even Dudley who was red in the face working. Hermione was finally allowed out of timeout. Harry screen told him that he'd gained progress in Inking his Quill but he hadn't gained any progress in Writing with his Quill and this upset him.Professor McDonald noticed Jamie's hand in the air. 

"Yes, Jamie?" 

"Harry is upset that he is not making progress in writing." Jamie informed. "I go comfort him?" 

"You stay right where you are." she said, kindly and went to Harry. "Don't worry, Harry, you'll get it just don't give up. Keep practicing." He shook his packet at her. She tapped it with her wand and all his progress vanished. She could tell that he was happy with this as he went back to work. "Good boy, Harry." 

She was beginning to wish all her children were as well behaved as Harry as Ron was once again not working. He was in fact letting his sister do his work. She marched over and put a stop to that at once. Returning the girl to her mother and putting Ron in another time out. She could tell this was already going to be a long day for the children.


	7. Potions Class

Finally, the end of class came.

"I did the best didn't I, Professor?" Hermione demanded snootily.

"Actually, no." McDonald replied. "Harry did the best because he kept practicing. He had everything perfect on his first try but wanted his writing to be better."

Hermione was angry and glared at the one called Harry Potter.

"you said, he." Hermione stated, pointing at Harry. "But that's a girl."

"No, I'm positive Harry is a boy." McDonald said, looking at the tiny little cross dresser who was standing near the front of the class. "There is nothing wrong with a boy who feels the need to dress as a girl."

"P-O-T-I-O-N-S..." Harry said, letting them hear his voice. Usa-chan his bunny was poking out of his backpack. "Po...sh...ins...POTIONS!"

**Reading-1**

He was suddenly bouncing up and down and rushing toward the doors.

"POTIONS!"

James laughed as he caught his son and pulled him into his arms.

"Is that your next class, Harry?" He asked.

Harry nodded beaming he showed him the schedule.

"Yep, that's Potions. You're so smart." Harry beamed even brighter as his daddy rubbed his hand into his head. "I know you're excited but you have to stay with the group okay, Harry? Weren't you assigned a Slytherin buddy that you had to stay with?"

"No." Orion said, standing at James' feet with Jamie, and Romulus, his arms behind his head. "Fessor Snape said our prefect was possed to pair us up but she didn't."

As if on cue a girl burst into the room. She looked to be seventeen she quickly looked around.

"Slytherin first years to me!" they scrambled to line up in front of her. She looked at her tablet. "Okay, Malfoy pairs with Greengrass..." She moved the kids to their partners. "and finally, Black pairs with... AH! Oh, no I lost the kid Professor Snape told me to keep an extra eye on!"

"Er..." James chuckled and held Harry out. "This kid?"

"AH!" the Prefect lit up. "Are you Harry Potter?" she asked the child who nodded. "Then yes." she took Harry and put him with Orion. "Okay, Black here is your partner, Potter..." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Harry says you need to call him Harry because he's not used to people calling him his last name and wont know to answer." Jamie said, tugging on the Prefects skirt until she looked at him. "He also said, there is two of us so we wont know who you're talking to at all."

"Oh, yes, I suppose that's true." the Prefect said. "Okay, Harry, you are to stay with Orion okay?" Harry nodded. "Now Slytherins, you don't have to hold hands but please stay with your partners and follow me to Potions."

"YAY!" Harry cheered.

"You have pretty red hair." Jamie told the Prefect and got a fist to his head for his troubles. "She does, daddy."

"I noticed." James chuckled.

"Like father like son." Sirius laughed loudly.

Remus was smiling and Lily just rolled her eyes as suddenly two male prefects and another female Prefect came bursting in all looking at their watches.

"Ravenclaws over here!" The second female Prefect called. Then did a count. "Full count...Follow me."

"Gryffindors, line up!" One of the boys called.

"Hufflepuffs this way please." The second boy called.

With that the Prefects lead the kids down to Potions. The kids had trouble on the stairs but they all did okay except Neville Longbottom who almost fell near the bottom of the steps going to the dungeons. His partner Lavender Brown caught him and kept him up right. He thanked her shyly.

"SEV!" Harry cried running to the door.

"Hey!" His Prefect caught him around the waist and set him back with Orion. "I changed my mind. You two have to hold hands!"

Orion beamed and took Harry's hand.

The door opened.

"No need for that, Nott." Severus drawled glaring pointedly at Orion who dropped Harry's hand at once. "Harry has decided this is going to be his favorite class and is in a rush to get here that's all."

"More like he wants to see his favorite person." Remus chuckled pointing.

Sure enough Harry had attached himself to Severus' leg.

"In!" Severus ordered. "Help the children find their proper seats, Prefects."

The Prefects quickly set about doing so. Prefect Nott had a hard time as she tried to pry Harry away from Severus. She finally won when Harry's watch beeped and he had to use his inhaler so he had to let go. She picked him up and set him in his seat. The clapped her hands together in a job well done.

"You are dismissed, Prefect Nott."

"I would go, Sir." She replied. "But Harry had a bunny poking out of his backpack and now it isn't there."

Harry searched his backpack and began crying.

Severus was annoyed.

"USA-CHAN!"

"Accio, Harry Potter's Usa-Chan!" Lily cried flicking her wand as she knelt at Harry's side trying to calm him. James and Jamie were with her. It flew out Ron Weasley's backpack and into her hand. "Here you go, Harry, see. Here's Usa-chan."

Harry grabbed his bunny and hugged it tightly to him. They slowly got Harry calmed down then he couldn't breathe so James helped him with his inhalor.

Ron on the other hand was getting scolded by Severus while Molly tried to laugh it off as kids being kids.

"Detention, Ronald Weasley." Severus snapped. "We do not take other peoples toys."

"He not have toys in class!" Ron argued back.

"It was in his backpack." Jamie stated. "He wasn playn wif it durin class. So it's okay."

"That's correct." Severus stated. "Everyone except Ronald Weasley gets play time now."

The Prefects had fled together. The kids all cheered.

"Consider this part of your detention Ronald Weasley." Severus took the boys arm gently and lead him to the front of the room. "You have to practice your letters while everyone else does playtime and don't forget you still owe me another detention for using foul language before you were sorted. "

Harry hugged Usa-chan. Why would anyone try to take his usa-chan away from him? He didn't understand Why was that Ron boy being mean to him? he didn't understand that either there was something he understood. Play time meant that he could have Sev comfort him. He ran to the man and smashed into his legs.

Severus sighed looking down. Sure enough there was Harry looking up at him with tearfilled eyes. He couldn't resist he picked the boy up and went to sit at his desk. Harry probably just wanted him to hold him he'd get some paperwork done and keep an eye on Ron. This worked for a long time then Harry decided he was calm enough to start talking all about his English class. Severus listened and even made a few comments so as to let Harry know that he was paying attention.

Finally, a bell rang and Severus had the kids go back to their seats. He began explaining what they would do in this class.

"What is Theory?" Hermione demanded.

"You will raise your hand in my class Hermione Granger and wait for me to call on you." Severus drawled. "Theory is the instructions on how to do something." He looked at the class. "I think you are to young to learn theory seeing as most of you can't even read." He got nods from the class. "see you all agree. Well, we shall start with something easy."

So he spent the class teaching them the importance of cleaning their cauldrons properly.

**Cauldron Cleaning-1**

Hermione was upset when Harry finished first and demanded loudly that she did the best. Severus took great pleasure in telling her why she hadn't done the best and what she had done wrong. Then showed them all Harry's cauldron and praised him for what he'd done right though he did make a few suggestions on how Harry could improve. Hermione was not pleased why were the Professors saying that the crossdresser was better than her when she was the best and smartest. She'd always been the best and smartest at her play school and she refused to believe that anyone could be better and smarter than her. It just wasn't possible! It wasn't!

Ron did the worst of all mostly because he didn't want to participate. Even Dudley was participating though he had no idea what was going on. At one point Ron threw his cauldron and it smashed into Harry's head. Harry hit the table and his nose began bleeding. He began crying. Dudley acted at once and tried to repay the favor his cauldron was only inches from Ron's head when Severus stopped him and told him to sit down. Dudley did as told.

Lily, James and Jamie were trying to calm Harry down. Lily had a cloth held to Harry's nose and had his head tilted backward gently speaking loving words to her son. Jamie got usa-chan and hugged Harry. James rotated between loving his son and glaring at Ron Weasley. When Harry's nose had stopped bleeding he helped Harry swallow his special Headache Reliever Potion and kissed his hair several times.

"That boy broke my sons nose!" Lily raged, then cooed over Harry. "I'm sorry if mommy yelling scared you, Harry. Mommy is not mad at you."

Harry nodded and clung to Usa-chan and Jamie.

"Okay, Mommy is going to cast a healing charm on you now." Lily said, softly. "It's going to hurt but Daddy will hold you after okay?"

Harry sniffled he didn't like pain but nodded. His mommy flicked her wand and his nose cracked and it did hurt and there was more blood but he tried not to cry this time he didn't want everyone to think he was baby. He'd cried a lot today. When the bleeding was stopped his daddy picked him up and fussed over him for a long time while Sev was arguing with Molly Weasley over having Ron suspended for hurting another student. During this Ginny had retrieved Ron's cauldron and was diligently cleaning it. Harry didn't mean to but he fell asleep in his daddy's arms.


	8. Random Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are wards around the school that slow time down so they have more classes and the classes are longer. I don't think anyone knows exactly how the wards work in terms of how long a class is not even Dumbledore.
> 
> Thought I'd let you know as this pops up in a lot of my Harry Potter stories.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> I'll give you a longer chapter and maybe more than one because you've all made me so happy!

Harry sniffled he didn't like pain but nodded. His mommy flicked her wand and his nose cracked and it did hurt and there was more blood but he tried not to cry this time he didn't want everyone to think he was baby. He'd cried a lot today. When the bleeding was stopped his daddy picked him up and fussed over him for a long time while Sev was arguing with Molly Weasley over having Ron suspended for hurting another student. During this Ginny had retrieved Ron's cauldron and was diligently cleaning it. Harry didn't mean to but he fell asleep in his daddy's arms.

When he woke up he was still in his daddies arms and that made him really happy what made him upset was that he wasn't in Potions anymore he didn't know where he was.

"Ah, you're awake." James chuckled as he looked at Harry. "This is your next class." James kissed Harry's head. "Daddy wants to hold you more but he has to work right now so he's going to have to set you down."

Harry nodded and was set down. Almost instantly Harry was over standing with Draco and holding his hand. Draco beamed at him.

James nodded making sure Harry was where he wanted to be and that Jamie was bouncing a ball with Neville then turned on Molly Weasley.

"Like I said, I'm casting Ginerva Weasley's Proximity Ward myself." James told his boss. Scrimigor and Madam Bones both nodded and James quickly put the ward on Ginny making sure that she couldn't go more than three feet from Molly. A little drastic maybe but James was fed up with these red heads already. "I demand something be done about her son!"

"Which one?" Albus Dumbledore asked lightly. "She has several in school with us. "Bill Weasley is a eighth year; he's 12, Charlie Weasley is in his seventh year, he's 11, Percy Weasley is in his fifth year; he's 9, Fred and George Weasley are in there third year, they are 7, and Ronald Weasley is in his first year being 5. "

"Good lord." Petunia muttered, "No, no, Dudders you heard what Professor Snape said, we don't take other kids toys."

Dudley froze and gave a bear back to Lily Moon he patted her head and went to find something else to play with.

"Goodboy, Dudders." Petunia praised.

"Ronald Weasley!" James snapped, "He threw a cauldron at Harry and broke his nose! and in his English class he dumped his Ink Well in Miss. Lily Moon's hair! Something needs to be done about htis Albus and it needs to be done now! That boy is a mence and a bully and..."

"James, lower your voice." Lily hissed, nodding toward Harry. "You're scaring our son."

James took a few calming breaths. He'd comfort Harry in a moment he needed to get his point across.

The adults argued all through playtime. Finally, the teacher stood as a bell rang.

"Alright, kids." she called. "Please in your seats. I will help you if you have problems."

She had a slight French accent.

Harry ran to his seat and sat down putting Usa-chan in his backpack.

"This is French class. Here we will learn to speak French." She smiled at the children. "Can anyone count in French?"

The hands of every pure blood in the room, save Ron Weasley, went up. Jamie raised his hand too.

"How far can you count, Jamie?" the teacher asked.

"I can count to five but Harry can count to twenty in French." Jamie stated proudly.

Harry blushed.

The teacher encouraged him so he stood up.

"Un, Deux, Trois, Quatra, Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf, Dix, Onze, Douze, Treize, Quatorze, Quinz, Seize, Dix-Sept, Dix-Huit, Dix-Neuf, Vingt." Harry said, in a small barely audible voice.

**French-1**

"Very good, Harry." The teacher praised. "Very good indeed."

Some of the adults and students were whispering together as Harry sat down.

Hermione however was seething. How had he known how to count in French?! She didn't know how so no one else in this class should either! She'd beat him yet! By the end of class she'd be better then him at French.

Only that didn't seem to be possible as Harry soaked everything up easily and much faster than she did.

Indeed this held true in every class they had that day that was Academic anyway.

Finally, their first none Academic class came. They were all dressed in black or pink leotards depending on boy or girl. In this case Harry had hit Jamie several times over the head with his backpack when Jamie had tried to make him wear the pink leotard. Jamie was now getting love from their parents as he rubbed his head and Harry was happily in a black leotard and black tutu. Harry had put the tutu on himself and had asked his mommy to turn it black for him.

"You know Harry's favorite color is black, Jamie." James finally said. "You shouldn't have tried to put him in the pink one and he wouldn't have hit you with his bag."

Jamie sniffled but nodded at his daddy's reasoning.

Their teacher's accent was a very thick French accent and she often slipped into French when instructing them but she was patient for the most part. She seemed to not have much patients when it came to Ron slacking off. They went through stretches and learned how to balance on their toes while standing at the bar. Then how to walk on their toes even with the bar Hermione fell over a lot but the Madam would pick her right back up and help her. The Madam also kept casting looks of concern at Dudley as he muddled his way through then finally began scolding Ron.

Harry was happily and easily doing what he was supposed to do. This seemed like a class he might like. Well, in truth he liked all of his classes. He'd been getting a lot of skills on his tablet today and was working his hardest to level them up in the time he had. All of his teachers were so nice too! They always told him, and others, how good they were doing and praised them. They'd been told what good little kids they were well those who were acting like good little kids.

**Ballet-1**

"Fessor, I gotta pee!" Greg Goyle grunted with his hand in the air.

"You should have done that before getting dressed." the Madam giggled. "and I told you it is Madam. Very well, please have your parent take you to the bathroom but come right back, Gregory."

Greg took his dad's hand and they left class.

After Ballet class they went to charms class. The Prefects got them settled in their seats and left then it was play time again. Harry chose to play with Neville and Jamie. He'd been rotating between Draco, and Jamie all day. He was never lonely because Romulus and Orion kept playing with him too and so did a few others but he was always with either Draco or Jamie. Finally, class began.

"Today we will learn a simple spell called Galben." Flitwick said, after doing roll call and explaining what roll call was. "You'll all see a little chest in front of you. As you can see it is currently pink. We will be turning it Cyan."

Flitwick did his best to explain this to them and how it was done. He then had them say the spell over and over until their tablet's said they'd gotten it to 100 and MAXed it out. Harry was first so he got to practice the wand was very put out by this. She quickly moved on before everyone as well. But just when she thought she'd caught up Harry got to proceed to channeling the proper amount of magic into his wand and when she'd caught up again he got to use the spell.

"Galben."

Harry said, and tapped the chest. It became a brilliant Cyan.

**Gablen-1**

**Turn things Cyan.**

"See here everyone, Harry has done it!" Flitwick said, happily. He showed of Harry's chest and praised the boys work but also made a few suggestions on how he could improve. "5 points to Slytherin."

The others, except Ron and Hermione, clapped because they'd been taught that in one of their classes. The teacher had said that it was being nice. They seemed to be doing a lot of clapping for Harry but none of them, except Ron and Hermione, seemed to care.

Harry worked diligently on his chest after a little while it would return to pink and he didn't like that. He liked the new color better. So he worked and worked doing his best and tuning everything out around him. He was happy to just practice. He wanted to be a great Healer after all and he was sure that doing the best in school was going to help him do that.

**Gablen-25**

**You can start casting this spell Non-Verbal.**

Harry was shocked.

Jamie's hand went into the air as Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"yes, Jamie?" Flitwick asked, the checked Jamie's screen. "Yes, move on to casting the spell now."

"It's not that." Jamie said, "Harry says he's confused his screen is saying something he doesn't know."

Jamie had been trying to talk more like an adult all day and it was impressing a lot of people.

Flitwick had heard of how Jamie spoke for Harry so he nodded and went to the other twin.

"Well, now this is great, Harry!" Flitwick laughed. "You've gotten Gablen to level 25 that means you can start trying to cast the spell without using words that's what non-verbal means. Let me walk you through it but I have to warn you it is hard. "

Harry worked and worked until he was red in the face and finally managed to turn his chest Cyan again. At this point his watch beeped and he used his inhalor. Then promptly got back to work. He hadn't gotten anything he'd learned so far up this high! Of course he hadn't learned any spells up until this point either but still he was doing good. He could tell.

As he worked it got easier and easier to cast the spell without saying it. He didn't notice that the adults seemed impressed.

Hermione didn't understand why she hadn't reached level 25 yet she was doing the spell perfectly Professor Flitwick had told her that; He hadn't really but in her mind he had, so why wasn't she doing non-verbal as well?

After awhile Jamie's hand went up.

"Yes, Jamie, do you need something?" Flitwick asked knowing that even though Harry was doing an amazing job he couldn't be ready for the next stage of the spell yet.

"I'm at 25." Jamie said. "At least I think that's 25. I don't know how to make my screen talk like Harry."

Flitwick praised him just as much as he'd praised Harry not wanting to cause fighting among siblings or anyone for that matter and began instructing Jamie on non-verbal. Jamie had a harder time than Harry getting the spell to work but didn't give up.

Harry noticed that this class seemed way longer than any of the others. He didn't mind though. He heard scolding and sure enough when he looked Ron was being scolded for sleeping in class and not practicing though he'd cast the spell a few times successfully before giving up this time. So that was progress. Harry looked to see that Dudley was at a table with Crabbe and Goyle it was actually the same table as Ron. He noted that Dudley was doing rather well with the spell and seemed very pleased with himself.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Greg Goyle who was the next to reach non-verbal level.

"What is it with the snakes?" Terry Boot hissed to the girl next to him.

"I know right." The girl was a Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott and she nodded.

Several adults laughed.

Harry beamed when his tablet said something else.

**Galben- 50**

**You can now cast Wandlessly.**

Jamie's hand shot up.

"Harry needs you, fessor." Jamie said, then returned to his work.

Flitwick rushed right over and was floored.

"Er...well, now..." Flitwick cleared his throat. "I must admit I was not prepared for this. Harry, you've gotten your spell to level 50 that means you can learn to cast the spell without your wand using just your hand and magic while saying the spell out loud." They all watched Harry put his wand in his sheath then look at Flitwick expectantly. "Well, er...yes. You need to learn to channel the proper amount of magic into your hand first we'll go from there."

Harry found that this was easy for him and wondered why Flitwick was almost in crying moments later when he had to walk him through how to cast the spell now. Flitwick warned him that most wizards and witches never reached this point because it took a lot of magic and he should stop if he felt tired and weak.

"But, fessor, Harry always feels tired and weak." Jamie piped up. "It's why he's gotta see his Healer so often."

Harry chose to ignore this and continue working on his spell. Flitwick had said it was the goal of every witch and wizard to master a spell and if you mastered it that meant it was powerful and you could use it whenever you wanted without any problems. Harry wanted to master the spell but he knew he probably wouldn't do that by the end of class. He was sure it was going to be harder now and he was right. It took him forever before he finally got the spell to work but was very happy when he did.

Hermione was fuming she kept casting the spell perfectly and yet she hadn't budged off of level 10 why?! She couldn't understand! She glared at Harry and Jamie Potter there was no way they were better than her! NO WAY! She was the best! She was the smartest! Everyone had always told her so. EVERYONE! She would not let them do better than her! SHE WOULDN'T!

Ron was being scolded again. After getting his spell to level 4 he'd gone back to sleep. He pointed out his progress and Flitwick told him that he expected Ron's spell to be at least 14 by the end of class. Ron asked when that was and lost 5 points.

"How are you doing, Dudders?" Petunia asked softly.

Parents were being allowed to check on their children right now.

"Uh...that's a 2 and that's a 0." Dudley said, thinking hard. "so that makes it level twenty?"

"That's right, good job, Dudders you're so smart." Petunia cooed. "You're doing a great job."

Harry heard this while his mommy hugged him and told him how proud she was of him and how good he was doing. His daddy was with Jamie. Harry was shocked Dudley had gotten so far and that he was even trying. He turned and smiled up at his mommy.

"Will Sev be proud too?!" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Lily chuckled.

Harry beamed even brighter his eyes lighting up.

"Yay!" he cheered softly. "I'm glad."

Lily was a little worried about Harry's fascination with Severus and James was almost livid over it but not at Harry he was just angry in general but was slowly forcing himself to come to terms with it. He'd been complaining last night about Harry liking Severus more than him. When Lily hadn't been able to refute the statement James had pouted for two hours.

**Galben-75**

**You can now cast this spell Non-Verbal Wandless.**

Harry cocked his head to the side as his daddy switched with his mommy and began telling him how proud he was and hugging him and kissing his head. Harry forgot about his work and leaned into James soaking up the attention until the parents were told to return to their seats. He then went back to work and everyone noted that he wasn't saying the spell.

"Hermione Granger!" Flitwick said, with a frown, "What are you doing?"

"Non-Verbal." Hermione said, happily.

"Your spell is only level 10 you are not ready for Non-Verbal." Flitwick explained. "You'll hurt yourself if you try skipping steps, Hermione Granger and I am very disappointed that you have not made any progress since the last time I checked on you. Now lets go over what you are doing wrong once again so that you can correct it."

Jamie finally got to the point where he could try wandless magic but instead of doing that. He stole Usa-chan sat in his seat and refused to do anything else. He was not punished or even scolded as he had excelled in the class. Seeing this Greg Goyle opted for a break as well in fact everyone who'd gotten the spell over level 14 was taking a break except for Harry.

Jamie didn't suck his thumb but he did cuddle Usa-chan he'd forgotten to bring his Momo rabbit. Maybe he'd have Mommy summon it for him. She was the best at Charms. He turned in his seat to face her. He was on the side of the room with the "Light" people while the "Dark" people were sitting on Harry's side. Jamie didn't like that at all.

"Mommy, I like Usa-chan but I want Momo." He said, "I forgetted Momo on my bed."

"Give Usa-chan back to Harry and I'll summon Momo." Lily chuckled.

Jamie beamed and took his brother's rabbit back to his brother. Harry glared at him and snatched Usa-chan away to snuggle with while he continued practicing. Jamie was hurt by his brother's actions but he guessed he shouldn't have taken Usa-Chan without asking. When he got back to his mommy he had to wait but sure enough Momo came flying into the room in his own school uniform. Jamie jumped up and plucked him out of the air then sat down happily.


	9. Classes

Jamie beamed and took his brother's rabbit back to his brother. Harry glared at him and snatched Usa-chan away to snuggle with while he continued practicing. Jamie was hurt by his brother's actions but he guessed he shouldn't have taken Usa-Chan without asking. When he got back to his mommy he had to wait but sure enough Momo came flying into the room in his own school uniform. Jamie jumped up and plucked him out of the air then sat down happily.

"Who is that?" Orion asked, Jamie pointing to Momo.

"This is Momo." Jamie replied, "He's my version of Usa-chan."

"Why does Harry call his bunny Usa-chan?" Orion asked, staring at his best friend.

"Cuz, mama said that in Japanese a bunny is called Usagi and that we would be called Harry-chan and Jamie-chan because we're little kids." Jamie said. "So Harry nameded his bunny Usa-chan. I liked mine as Momo."

"Oh." Orion nodded. "What's Japanese?"

"I dunno." Jamie shrugged. "I think it's like French but I'm not sure."

"Ok." Orion nodded.

With that class continued.

Hermione had finally gotten her spell to 14 by the time class ended. She once again demanded that she was the best.

"No, Harry did the best." Flitwick sighed. "He's already in the final stages of Mastering the spell."

**Gablen-76**

Harry frowned he'd only gained 1 level.

"It's a job well done, Usa-chan." Harry said, happily as he packed his tablet and Usa-chan into his backpack. He quickly rushed to Orion's side as the Male Slytherin Prefect came in looking exhausted and rubbing his shoulder. He was followed by a rather smug looking Male Gryffindor Prefect and two giggling female Prefects one for each Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Alright, snakes, line up I'm not in the mood for delays!" their prefect snapped. "I just got my butt handed to me in Dueling Class." The other snakes quickly partnered up and lined up. He counted them. "Full count means it's time for lunch!"

They followed happily. They'd had snack time a few times during play time but now they were ready for a full lunch.

Harry frowned at his plate and frowned hard glaring at the offending food.

"Harry, I said this at breakfast." Lily sighed, "Either you need to eat or you go see the Healer. It's your choice."

Harry chose to eat but he wasn't happy about it. He still didn't understand after all this time why he was now encouraged to eat. Why he was told it was okay to eat. Why his mommy and daddy begged him to eat. They said it was to make him healthy and grow big and strong but he didn't understand that either because hadn't he been healthy at Aunties? He was so confused but didn't know how to express this. How did he put his feelings into words?

When lunch was finished they were taken to Transfigurations where it was declared that it was nap time. Jamie happily put Harry's sleeping mat next to his and they curled up hugging their bunnies to them and were lost to the world.

When they woke up Professor McGonagall told them she thought they were too young to be taking this class but was being forced to teach them she then went on to explain that she thought this because her subject was very difficult. She turned her desk into a pig and began trying to explain in the most simple terms possible how to to turn match into a needle.

Harry began saying the spell over and over again.

"Parinacum"

It was a very hard spell to say and Harry didn't like it at all but he kept trying. Finally, he mastered saying it and was told to move on to the wand movements. He found this a lot easier to do and quickly finished that. However getting the proper amount of magic for this spell slowed him down. When he finally got it he was told to move on and put all his needles into a matchbox that had his name on it.

He did as he had been told and pictured step by step the match turning into a needle. Then did the wand motion and slowly his match changed. Suddenly it was gone.

**Parinacum-1**

"Now, look at this!" McGonagall said, "Harry Potter has done it."

Harry blushed why did all of his professors have to keep pointing out how good he did in school? It made him feel weird and that Ron boy and that Harmony girl didn't like it. Was it Harmony? He didn't know she had a hard name to say. It sounded like Harmony he was sure of it. He shook his head and listened to his professor. When the needle was returned he put it in his matchbox. He then went back to practicing. Once again he got so focused that he didn't notice anything around him.

"I expect you all to get the spell to level 14." McGonagall informed the class. "Just like in Charms."

"Isn't Ron the only one who didn't get his spell to 14 in Charms?" Justin from Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes." Romulus replied, "But, he actually got really close. Professor Flitwick said had Ron had time to cast the spell one more time he would have made it."

Justin was at the table behind Romulus and Harry.

"He got lucky." Dean Thomas from Gryffindor grunted he was at the same table.

A Slytherin girl named Runcorn was at Harry and Romulus' table.

"He wont get lucky this time." She said. "He not working again."

Harry rolled his eyes. Runcorn was cute he noticed but Draco was cutter. He blushed at his own thoughts and felt a hand on his head. He leaned into the touch happily.

"Are you feeling feverish?" It was his mommy. "Are you feeling weak? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine, mama." Harry said. "My head doesn't even hurt that much."

Lily smiled at him.

"Well, tell me if it does, honey."

"K."

Lily nodded and retreated. She was worried about Harry being on that side of the room it wasn't safe for him and she knew it but it had been Severus who'd done the seating chart from what she'd understood. Speaking of the devil. Severus Snape had just walked in. In a flash Harry was up but Runcorn grabbed him and slammed him back into his seat.

"Is there a problem, Amanda Runcorn?" McGonagall asked cocking an eyebrow.

"er...Harry's Usa-chan!" Runcorn said, suddenly grabbing Harry's backpack and shaking it at her. "She's missing again! Dis is two times now..."

Harry's lip began trembling and tears filled his eyes. Usa-chan was gone again? He grabbed his bag and searched it then ran to his mama and shook it at her.

"Yes, I can see that. Daddy is already taking care of it." Lily cooed trying to comfort Harry. She held him and fussed over him and he ate it up.

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE TAKEN MY SON'S TOY!" James bellowed at Ron.

"JAMES!" Lily scolded, nodding to the child in her arms.

James quickly rushed over to Harry and took him. He gave him Usa-chan and began trying to assure him that he wasn't mad at him and that he loved him very much. When Harry was calm he had a thought.

"Daddy, maybe Ron wants a Usa-chan of his own." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe that's why he keeps taking my Usa-chan."

James frowned he tapped Usa-chan's head with his wand and an almost exact copy appeared. He tapped the uniform and made it Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and handed it to Ron.

"Here, don't take Harry's Usa-chan again." James stated and returned Harry to his seat with a kiss on his head. "Keep up the good work, Harry."

Harry nodded and got back to work Usa-chan snuggled to his chest.

"Thank you, Amanda Runcorn." Harry muttered.

Amanda beamed at him brightly. Although that had only been a last minute attempt not to lose points or let a member of her House get into trouble she was happy that Harry had talked to her. The cute little boy dressed as a cute little girl hadn't talked to many people today. Maybe he was what her daddy called shy? In that case she would slowly try to become his friend without scaring him. Of course that probably wasn't possible he seemed afraid of his own shadow and cried every time Usa-chan vanished. But she would try.

Harry noted that Sev had sat behind Romulus Lupin and lit up now he could show Sev how good he was at casting spells! He quickly went to work. After what seemed like a million needles later he finally had

Jamie's hand shot into the air.

"Fessor, Harry needs you to tell him he can learn non-verbal now." With that Jamie's hand went down.

"Everyone who's gotten to or above level 14 must now take a break everyone who hasn't keep working." McGonagall said. "Harry Potter, lets see your tablet then."

Harry pointed.

**Parinacum-50**

"Hmm." McGonagall nodded. "Very well after a break you may begin non-verbal it's the same as it was in Charms okay?" Harry nodded and patted his head. "Yes, you may go to your parents for a potion." she sighed and grabbed his collar as he tried to go to Severus. She turned him in the proper direction and gave him a small push. "I said your parents."

Harry huffed puffing out his cheeks but climbed into his mama's lap and swallowed his potion. He then began rubbing Lily's tummy. Lily chuckled and held Harry. Jamie was in Jame's lap asking for help and James was struggling to put the process into terms his five year old sons could understand. Of course Harry had no interest in what his dad had to say.When Harry's Potion had kicked in he went back to his seat and put Usa-chan in his bag.

"Now stay here this time, Usa-chan. " He said, "I mean it."

He then sat down and began working on non-verbal.

Severus was more than a little impressed as he watched Harry work on non-verbal he'd had to sit and listen to Filius all through lunch about Harry had gotten to the last stage of Mastering his Charm. He'd actually been happy to listen to how Harry was doing but he'd been shocked and had checked his tablet where they could keep track of all the students progress. Sure enough Harry had gotten the spell to level 76. He'd wanted to see it himself so here he was sitting in on this class because he had free periods. He'd been informed that a lot of the teachers were doing that but he knew that this was going to look strange and of course the only seat open just had to be on the 'Dark' side of the room. He of course had a cover to maintain but this was ridiculous.

"Fessor, Harry needs you again." Jamie cried, this time McGonagall was checking his progress so he hadn't put his hand up. "He's ready to move on again."

**Parinacum-75**

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow but walked across the room and couldn't believe her eyes. There was a prodigy in her class no doubt.

"Very good, Harry Potter." she praised. "5 Points to Slytherin." The class clapped while Ron and Hermione glared. "You may move on remember to learn how to channel the magic correctly into your hand." Harry nodded happily but didn't get to work. "Of course you need a rest first."

She then resumed her rounds. Harry checked to make sure Usa-chan was still in his bag she was. He then began training how to channel his magic.

Ron was getting scolded again.

"But it's up to ten." he said, tiredly.

"I said 14. You need four more levels." McGonagall sighed. "Keep working, or it'll be detention."

Ron frowned he was really starting to hate that word.

Hermione was seething with rage. Once again Harry Potter was doing better than her how was that possible? Not only that but others were doing better than her as well. How was this happening? She couldn't understand. She was casting the spell properly but once again she was stuck at 14 and wasn't moving off of it. She was trying her hardest but it just wouldn't budge. This was so frustrating that she wanted to cry but she wouldn't be a baby like some people.

Harry grinned happily when he was able to do his first match to needle wandlessly. He glanced at Sev who nodded at him in acknowledgement and encouragement and that was all he needed. He would Master this spell before class ended. He would if it killed him because Sev believed that he could and that was all that Harry needed to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry grinned happily when he was able to do his first match to needle wandlessly. He glanced at Sev who nodded at him in acknowledgement and encouragement and that was all he needed. He would Master this spell before class ended. He would if it killed him because Sev believed that he could and that was all that Harry needed to know.

When class ended Harry was upset.

It had gotten really hard and he hadn't been able to master it but he was sure that Sev would still be pleased with him. As soon as the bell rang and McGonagall had collected his work he smashed into Sev's legs hugging him.

"No, Miss. Granger you did not do the best." an exasperated McGonagall sighed.

Severus rubbed his hand into Harry's head and got a beaming smile in return.

"You are a very talented little boy aren't you, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry blushed shyly. "and a very smart one too."

Harry was on cloud nine as he walked to his next class with Sev holding his hand. His next class was Magical Control. Sev was telling him what he could expect from this class. Harry hung on his every word and clung to the man's hand beaming up at him with adoration in his eyes. He asked all sorts of questions.

James and Lily followed exchanging worried looks. They had no idea why Harry was so enamored with Severus.

Orion walked at Harry's side with the other Slytherin's following behind in two lines like good little kids. The Prefect followed behind the line still rubbing his arm from his defeat in dueling class.

Sirius found this amusing as he followed along.

They entered a room on the ground floor and took their seats.

The Prefects left and the teacher did a count of students then let them nap or play. Harry sat in Severus' lap hugging Usa-Chan and was soon fast asleep.

Severus sighed to himself as some of the Dark and Light families chuckled over how cute it was. He noted that Lily looked panicked and that Potter just looked pissed. He met the man's eyes and got a bright smile in return. He could tell it was forced but he could also tell that Potter Sr. was indeed trying and he had to wonder if it was for Harry's sake because he doubted Potter Sr. had changed at all since their school days.

"Harry doesn't play with us." Orion pouted pulling on his daddy. "I want to play with Harry but he wont play with me."

"Yeah." Romulus cried, sitting in Remus' lap. "Harry only plays with Jamie and Malfoy."

"You have to try really hard to be Harry's friend." Sirius explained. "He's very shy and scared. Just be nice to him and play with him when he plays with Jamie and Draco and he'll eventually play with you as well. You'll be his best friends in no time."

"Okay." Orion nodded. "I really want to be Harry's friend."

"Me too." Romulus nodded.

"Everyone does." Jamie giggled. "it's cuse Harry is cute."

James snorted. His son had no idea what he was saying but he was probably right. He rubbed his hand into Jamie's head.

"Why is Snape Harry's favorite?" Jamie demanded.

"I wish I knew." James deadpanned.

Sirius and Remus laughed and Lily just shook her head exasperatedly.

Harry woke and yawned. He blinked tired eyes up at his Sev who was reading. He reached up and pulled the book down so he could see the words. There were a lot of big words that he didn't understand. He thought he heard Sev chuckle.

"It's a Potions Journal." Severus explained, as he expected Harry's eyes lit up at the word Potions. "It's too hard for your to read and it's just about time for class to start."

"Okay." Harry said, and got down. He hugged Sev's leg and ran to his seat. He put Usa-chan in his backpack. "Stay here, Usa-Chan." He patted his bunny's head and turned to the table. "Class time."

The teacher called the class to their seats as the bell rang. Harry stared hard at his table.

"okay, kids, in this class we'll help you learn to control your magic which will help you better cast your spells."

Hermione sat up straight. With this class she could be better than that cross dresser!

"Today, we'll start with something simple." the teacher beamed. "Playing blocks!"

"YAY!" Harry cheered and sat on his knees as blocks appeared on the table for him, Romulus, Orion, and Amanda to play with. "I like blocks."

He picked one up but it didn't change color. His lip trembled. He held it up to the teacher.

"Broke."

"No, Harry it's not broke." the teacher chuckled. "You have to actually use your magic to make them change colors. Don't worry I'll teach you how."

Several adults found Harry's response cute.

The teacher began teaching them how to channel their magic into the blocks. It wasn't long before Harry had his blocks changing colors as he, Romulus, Amanda and Orion played.

**Magic Control-1**

Harry happily played with his table mates and they turned out to be very nice and quite. They seemed to really want to play with him. This made Harry very happy.

"Now don't be worried if you don't gain a lot of levels." The teacher explained, " Magic Control or MC is very hard and will take a long time to level up but if you practice often enough you will gain levels."

Harry didn't care he was playing his favorite game and that was all that mattered to him.

Harry kept playing he heard noises around him but he liked playing.

"What's your favorite color?" Romulus asked Harry. "Mine is blue."

His block turned blue.

"Black." Harry answered softly and his block turned black.

"I like red." Orion beamed.

"Green of course." Amanda said, smiling.

They continued to play happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made some corrections and additions to previous chapters fixing some mistakes I made.

After Magical Control class they were taken to Gymnastics class. Harry was once again in a black leotard only without his tutu. He was soon learning to do stretches and somersaults. 

**Somersaults-1**

Harry had trouble learning how to do this unlike Jamie and most of the other Purebloods but he kept trying. Dudley was trying his best but he wasn't getting it either the reason was rather clear too Dudley was too fat. Harry finally did perfectly. He was very pleased with himself and kept training. Jamie was at his side encouraging him and helping him too. Their teacher wanted them to get to level 14 as well. 

"What is it with 14?!" Ron demanded as he helped Ginny do a somersault. Ginny got up and happily and helped Ron do one as well. Molly praised both of them as she sat at the matt's edge knitting. "In all classes it's 14!" 

The teacher chose not to comment. He'd looked at the reports on Ron on his wizlet it was clear the boy was lazy and didn't like school at all. He glanced back at the two Weasley's well he guess he wouldn't scold them. After all Ron was actually working and being nice enough to help someone even if that someone was only his little sister. In his book it was a start. He nodded and went around helping everyone. It became clear quickly that Hermione was going to have trouble in this class as well. He spent a little extra time working with her. 

**Somersaults-20**

Harry sat down and cocked his head to the side. 

"Fessor, Harry's thirsty." Jamie said, hand in the air as he sat with his brother holding his hand. 

"That is why you have your water bottles." the teacher chuckled. "and I told you my name is Coach." 

Harry felt stupid he'd forgotten about his water bottle. He pulled it out of his backpack and drank deeply from it. He then put it back and checked that Usa-chan was still in his backpack she was. Harry rubbed his eyes maybe he'd take a nap in his next class. 

"Where is Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked, Jamie.

"I dunno." Jamie shrugged looking around. "Orion where is your daddy?" 

"Daddy said he was teachin us." Orion said, shrugging as he joined him. "Daddy said, we was his first class." 

"My daddy already teached a class." Romulus said, "My daddy teached Dueling that's why he misseded one of our classes. I can't wait for that class." 

Romulus sat on Harry's free side as Orion had sat on Jamie's free side. 

"oh." Harry said. "What class is Uncles Sirius teaching?" 

"Uh......" Orion frowned thinking hard. "Defense.....yeah, that's it Defense." 

Harry nodded again and lapsed into silence Dudley rolled by having finally managed a somersault. The Coach chased after him. Only Dudley and Hermione were still working. Harry frowned at that that didn't seem right. He looked to the edge of the matt and nodded. There that made more sense. Ron and Ginny were still working as well they were helping each other and seemed to be having a lot of fun Harry was glad they were having fun. Maybe it would make Ron nicer. 

"Why is Harmony having such a hard time?" Harry wondered. 

"Who?" Romulus asked. 

Harry pointed at Hermione.

"Not Harmony." Romulus corrected softly. "HER-MON-NEE....." 

"Hermione." Harry repeated and Romulus patted his head and praised him earning himself a shy smile. 

"That's right and she told us she likes books and doesn't play outside." Romulus said. "So she doesn't do any of this." 

"Oh." Harry nodded. "I like books too." He smiled. "I got a really fun book. Want to see it?" 

"Yeah!" Romulus and Sirius beamed, Harry was talking to them and playing with them of his own free will. 

Harry searched his backpack and found it. He pulled it and set it down in front of him. Jamie moaned and covered his ears as Harry opened his book and pushed the first picture. 

_A! A is for Asphodel._

The book continued to tell them about Asphodel. 

Jamie left the three to it and went to find Neville. He hated that book but it was Harry's favorite which was why Jamie hated it so much Harry played with that book all the time over and over again and it grated on Jamie's nerves. 

Severus was smirking as several people chuckled. He noted that Lily was blushing and guessed he knew who was behind getting Harry this particular book. It was clear that Harry took good care of his books because the book looked brand new and it was probably about a month old. He was sure most children Harry's age would have ruined the book by now. 

Dudley rolled past several more times before taking a break and sitting with Harry, Romulus and Orion. 

_L! L is for......_

"Lily." Dudley said. Harry blinked at Dudley. "L is for Lily." 

"That's right." Harry nodded and patted Dudley's head. "Good, Dudders." 

Dudley smiled brightly. 

Lily and Petunia were both shocked and both decided to praise Dudley as well. Dudley was very happy that he was being praised. 

Lily and Petunia retook their seats again. Lily glanced at her sister. 

"Did Vernon really have to work or did he refuse to come to Hogwarts?" she finally asked. 

"He refused to come." Petunia said, quietly. "He is very unhappy that Dudders has magic. I thought it was okay because he went shopping in the Alley and he bought Dudders everything he wanted but apparently he's not okay with it at all. He wants me to take Dudders away. Apparently, Vernon has not been happy with me for a very long time now and only stayed with me because of Dudley he never acted unhappy. He's devoicing me. He says he'll still pay for all of Dudders school things and whatever Dudders wants but he doesn't want to see Dudders until he can control his magic and wont do it in public." 

Lily pursed her lips looking a lot like her sister as she did so. She then looked like James who sighed in defeat and nodded. 

"Alright, then Tuny." James said, "You can come stay with us." Petunia was startled. 

"I wasn't ......." She protested. 

"I know." James nodded. "But just so you know we're living here at Hogwarts for the time being. See I'm an Auror and I'm here on duty most days and in the field some others so we'll be living here and you'll be staying with us. No arguments." 

Petunia was beyond shocked. James should hate her for the way she'd treated her at the wedding. 

"I never hurt Harry." Petunia told them. "I snuck him food and did my best to look after him and protect him from Vernon but Vernon gets mad very easily.....I couldn't protect him......" her voice broke. "I'm sorry. I did try but perhaps not as hard as I should have.....I'm sorry." 

Lily smiled softly and hugged her sister it was clear that Petunia was upset. Lily was both sad and happy that she'd asked where Vernon was. She was also glad that she was getting this opportunity to reconnect with her sister. She'd been wishing for this for a very long time.

Severus glanced over at Lily and Petunia and wondered what was going on but then shook his head it was none of his concern. He focused on Harry then the class as a whole. 

Hermione Granger was looking thrilled with herself as she was now doing somersaults on her own and looked to be doing a rather good job at it. He checked her file on his tablet. She'd hit level 20 just like Harry. He checked Ron and was shocked apparently Ron was having fun and was distracted from the actual work because he'd gotten his somersault up to 39. Both Weasley's were now sitting out looking tired. 

Harry decided to start again prompting Jamie, Romulus, Orion and several others to join him. Dudley was too distracted by Harry's book which was now in his lap. Harry happily worked hard wanting to get as many levels as he could before class ended and he was forced to take a shower like he had been after his Ballet class he hadn't been happy with that and he was sure his daddy still had scratches on his arms from where he'd fought him. 

**Somersault-MAX**

Harry yawned and held his arms up to his daddy. Right now he wouldn't care if he had to take a shower as long as his daddy held him for awhile and let him sleep. Jamie was wobbling on his feet having mastered somersault as well. 

"I did the best!" Hermione declared. 

"No." Coach said, absently. "The Potter boys did the best and Dudley Dursley worked the hardest." 

Dudley had eventually rejoined the class and had gotten to level 50. He looked happy with himself but was clearly tired and he was pouring sweat. Petunia was fussing over him. James and Remus took the boys to get them clean. James sighed to himself when he realized that Harry was already fast asleep and that Jamie had fallen asleep in the shower. Orion and Romulus had gotten themselves dressed before falling asleep and Dudley managed to walk to his next class and set up his matt before plopping down on it and sleeping instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius cooed over Orion who was sleeping. He loved seeing his son. He sighed to himself he knew by rights he could get custody because Orion was his heir and Heir to the House of Black but he knew he didn't want to take Orion away from his mother. The woman was a loving mother as far as Sirius knew. He tucked Usa-chan under Harry's arm and decided to get Orion a black shaggy dog. Not because it was his, Sirius', animagus form because he knew his son loved dogs. He knew Orion would love the toy. He also knew that something had happened to Orion's last naptime toy though he didn't know what. Sirius didn't care that he was being watched as he sat next to his sleeping son and smoothed the child's shoulder length black hair.

Narcissa watched her cousin and could see the pain in his eyes. She knew that he hardly got to see his son and it was clear that this pained him to no end. She wondered what she could do to help.

* * *

When Harry woke up he rubbed his eyes he was happy to see that he had Usa-chan. He had to get out from under Jamie's tight grip on him to get up. He went to his mommy and hugged her and her tummy. 

"Hi, Robert." He said, laying his head on the baby bump. "I love you, Robert. We're gonna play blocks when you get big enough and I'm gonna hung you, and kiss you, and feed you." 

James chuckled and Lily smiled lovingly. They were shocked when Dudley came up between Lily and James and laid his head on her stomach and rubbed it with Harry. 

"I be nice to you." Dudley told the bump. "I help take care of you too!" 

Harry patted Dudley's head. He liked this new Dudley. This Dudley without Uncle around.

Petunia smiled and encouraged Dudley to love the unborn baby as well as Harry and Jamie. 

"Want some carrots Dudley?" James asked, pulling out two snack bags full of carrot sticks. "Want some, Harry?" 

"Thank you." Dudley said, brightly. 

"Thank you, daddy." Harry said, and opened the bag on his own. 

Dudley struggled and soon got frustrated. James helped him before Petunia got a chance. Dudley lit up. His own daddy wouldn't have helped at all. 

"Hermione." Harry said, pointing. 

Hermione was awake and getting talked to by a woman who didn't look happy with her. 

"Her mommy not happy wif her?" Harry wondered, rubbing his eyes again.

"Cuz you smarter dan her." Dudley said. 

Harry blinked at his cousin. 

"Oh?" He asked. Dudley nodded. "I hear her mommy say she gotta be da best. But dat is you." 

"Duddy can be smart too." Harry giggled petting his cousin's head. "Smart, Dudders." 

Dudley beamed at his little cousin.

Petunia, Lily and James praised Dudley for his smarts as well.

* * *

Class finally began again. Sirius had heard Dudley as had Severus both of them had stepped in to stop Mrs. Doc. Granger from tearing Hermione down for not being the best. Both had quickly gotten annoyed and had had to stop themselves from demanding the woman be removed instantly for the negative effect she was having on Hermione. 

"Good day, class." Sirius beamed at his first years. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Here I will teach you magic that can be used to make sure you don't get hurt." He told them what they would be doing in class that year. "Our first spell is called _Protego_ it's the weakest of Shield Charms." 

He had James throw a spell at him and then showed them the spell. He told them a little about the spell just easy to remember things. Then had them stand in front of dummies that would attack them with low level _Flipendo_ spells. He let them sit down to practice until they were allowed to cast the spell. 

Harry slowly said the spell over and over again. It was a lot easier than his other spells. 

"Hey, wittle baby." A girl said sitting down in front of Harry. Harry thought her name was Isobel MacDougal. Her skirt said she was in Ravenclaw. "Wittle baby." Isobel tapped Harry's head. Harry began screaming. Sirius ran over as fast as he could and picked Harry up. "I not hurt him, fessor! I swear I not! I just tap his head tryin get his attention. I want him to turn my headband cyan. Wike in class. He was best." 

Sirius sighed and calmed Harry down and told him what Isobel had wanted. Harry sniffled and cast the spell on the girls headband. He then asked for his daddy. 

James was grinning as he sat in front of Harry's dummy with Harry in his lap practicing saying the spell. Harry had asked for him not Snape! Harry had wanted him! He was so happy right now. 

Eventually, Harry was allowed to start his spell and James went back to his seat happy as a lark.

_"Protego."_ Harry said, and a shield appeared just as the spell hit it. The spell rebounded and hit the dummy. 

"Good job, Harry." Sirius called. 

**Protego-1**

Harry kept practicing. He moved around trying to match the speed of the spell and keep summoning his shield. He noticed that the dummy adjusted as he got better. He also noted that Jamie, Romulus and Orion were already casting as well and were doing just as well as him for once. Draco was nearby and doing rather well as well. 

**Protego-25**

"Fessor Padfoot!" Jamie said, waving his hand in the air. "Harry is ready to move on!" 

"It's Professor Black." Sirius corrected as he rushed to Harry. "lets see your screen then, Harry." Sirius took it and grinned. "Alright move on to Non-Verbal good job." 

Harry nodded and let Sirius pat his head. 

Harry began training again. He noted that several people were laughing softly at how Jamie addressed Sirius. 

Harry began struggling when the dummy got faster he realized that it was pushing him to do his best. He frowned and kept trying this was getting harder than he'd thought none of his lessons had been this hard. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not but he somehow knew he was getting stronger and faster as he worked. 

**Protego-50**

Harry put his wand away and channeled his magic into it until he mastered it. Jamie had gotten Sirius' attention again and Harry was allowed to move on. Jamie, Orion and Romulus were well into non-verbal at this time. 

Hermione watched Harry moved again and glanced at her Mommy who looked mad at her but Hermione knew she was doing better this time because she was already at level 19 and that was way better than any other spell she'd learned today. She was close to finally learning non-verbal and that made her really happy. She also noted that she wasn't as fast on her feet than the Potter boys, the Black boy and the Lupin boy but she was sure she was fast enough. 

Ron had fallen asleep again and was getting scolded by Sirius who kept wondering why Ron slept so much he was about to request a check up be done on the boy so he could see if anything was wrong that would cause this condition. Ginny was no where around because Dumbledore had suggested, was forced to make her, go check on the twins. APparently, the twins had been getting into trouble in their classes and the teachers thought that having Molly around would make them behave. 

"But look, Fessor Black, I got the spell to 20!" Ron held his screen up and showed him. "That means that I can rest." 

Sirius was a little shocked and looked at his own screen. 

"Okay, Ronald Weasley you're right. You may rest but you should at least try to gain a few more levels." 

Ron ignored him and passed out again. Sirius sighed shaking his head the boy had passed the class and right now that was all that mattered. 

**Protego-75**

Harry grinned and quit saying the spell of course this just made things harder and his face was soon red. 

Orion, Jamie and Romulus started learning Wandless Verbal all three were thrilled. 

"Professor Black!" Hermione cried, hand waving frantically in the air. "Professor!" 

"I'm coming." Sirius called back and rushed to her side. Hermione grinned shoving her tablet into Sirius' face. He pushed it away and looked at it. Then at his own. "Okay, Hermione Granger, you may start non-verbal." He absently patted her head. "Good job." 

"Thank you!" Hermione grinned, "Er......" she frowned at her wand then held it up to him. "Help?" 

Sirius chuckled and nodded he began helping her learn what to do as he'd had to help the Orion and Romulus who hadn't reached that level in any class. 

Harry tripped and fell over about an hour after Sirius had helped Hermione. 

"HARRY!" Dudley was at his side in a flash quickly followed by Jamie, Romulus and Orion. "Harry ankle." 

Sirius knelt then bit his lip. 

"SNAPE! INJURED STUDENT!" Sirius yelled. "oops...." Sirius said, when four boys hit him. "Sorry, Harry. I'm just worried." 

Severus rushed to where Harry had fallen Lily and Potter coming up behind him. He knelt and cast spells over Harry's ankle the one Petunia's spawn was pointing to. Sure enough

"It's a simple sprain." Severus said, "I'll fix it but Harry will have to sit out the rest of the class." 

Harry shook his head rapidly. 

"Harry, sweetie you can use that time to practice your writing." Lily cooed. 

Harry conceded and Severus healed Harry's ankle and carried him back to the desk. He put Harry's ankle on a pillow on Romulus' chair while Lily conjured an ice pack and put it on Harry's ankle. Harry was not happy but he was when he got to train a skill he'd gotten. So he sat with his quill and ink and a packet and traced his letters and numbers. He was very happy. He'd wanted to master his shield but he'd fallen when his dummy had suddenly just gotten way too fast. 

"Mommy, why my dummy go so fast? It almost hurt me." Harry said, then looked at his ankle then back up at her. "It did hurt me." 

Lily and James frowned and shared a look. Harry's dummy had been on the "Light Side" and in front of Dumbledore.

James got some Aurors together and they checked the spells on the dummy. One had been added to speed up the dummy to Auror level speed. The name on who cast the spell was Albus Dumbledore. 

"Someone must have done something to change the readings." Albus laughed. "I wouldn't have tried to hurt Harry why would I?"

Harry frowned at the man he didn't believe it for a second. He could tell that most people did but that his parents didn't look convinced by whatever Albus said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dudley had gotten all the way to level 25 before giving out and tugging on Sirius' robes until the man looked at him. 

"I sit out now wif Harry." Dudley informed and ran to Harry's table to sit in Orion's seat. He pulled out his quill and Ink. Then frowned. "no workbook." 

He looked about ready to cry. Severus not wanting to hear it sent a Stinging Hex at Black who shielded. 

"I was getting it, Snape!" Sirius snapped and set a packet in front of Dudley. "There you go, keep it with you it will go blank when you're done so that you can keep practicing." 

"Thank you." Dudley nodded, and began working. 

"I'm so proud." Petunia sniffled dabbing at her eyes with a pocket hanky.

Lily patted her shoulder an amused look on her face. 

Crabbe and Goyle seeing Dudley out and hearing Ron snoring finally decided they'd had enough and sat out as well. Sirius was quick to provide them with packets both moaned but obliged. 

Sirius roused Ron and set him to work as well. Ron was not happy but got to work. He put his bunny in his backpack. He was being just as diligent as Harry was when it came to his bunny. He'd wanted it from the time he'd saw it and now the nice man had given him his own and he was happy. He worked hard on his letters and numbers while yawning every now and then. 

Jamie, Orion, Romulus and Draco all got to 75 before finally calling it quits and demanding packets. Sirius smirked and handed them out. When Dudley saw Romulus and Orion coming he went back to his own desk. It was clear he'd been playing bodyguard. Romulus and Orion sat down and got to work. Slowly kids began sitting out. 

"Professor Black!" Hermione was waving her hand again. Sirius was already annoyed with this girl even though she was behaving and doing well in his class. He went over and sure enough got her screen shoved in his face. "Look! Look! 50! 50!" 

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sirius soothed and checked her screen and then his. "Okay, you need to listen to what I say and do exactly as I tell you." 

Hermione nodded hyperly.

"Then you need to sit out and rest." 

Hermione pouted but she was feeling weak so she guessed she would rest for awhile her mommy wouldn't be happy with her but she didn't want to collapse. She sat at her desk and practiced channeling magic into her hand. Professor Black said it had to be her wand hand so she kept trying she had to give up when she got the skill to 50 and went to doing her packet. 

"Hermione, start working again right now!" Dr. Granger snapped. 

"Can't." Hermione whimpered.

"Madam, your daughter needs to rest." Sirius snapped. "You are a muggle so you wouldn't understand but your daughter has exhausted her magic and needs to rest or she could die. She's done very well in class today and I won't have you tearing down that achievement!" 

Hermione was shocked no one had ever talked to her mommy like that before. She looked at Professor Black with big eyes. 

Dumbledore was shocked by the woman as well. 

"Madam, if you keep this up I will be forced to remove you from my school." Dumbledore said, "I will not have you hindering your daughter's development." 

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THIS......!" Dr. Granger snapped. 

Dumbledore asked some Aurors help him escort the woman to his office. They happily helped. 

Hermione was stunned. 

"It's okay, Hermione Granger." Sirius told her softly. "Please just rest and work on your letters and numbers okay?" 

Hermione nodded and did as told. 

Sirius nodded and went to help those kids who were still going. He finally had to tell kids to sit out he supposed they were trying harder in this class because they were having fun. The last student forced to sit out was a Kevin Entwhistle a Pureblood from Hufflepuff who had barely hit level 10 in the Charm the boy had reached a dangerously low magic level before Sirius had gotten to him. He sat the boy in the last empty chair at the desks. 

He wiped sweat from his forehead this hadn't been what he'd signed up for. Sure he'd taken extra classes to get certified to teach kids under eleven but he hadn't thought it would be this tiring. He wondered if the other teachers who'd gotten certified thought the same as him. He knew Snape hadn't gotten certified and wondered why the Ministry was letting him teach anyone under eleven he knew that Dumbledore was forcing Snape to teach the younger years. 

He hoped that the bell would ring soon. As if hearing his pleas the bell rang and four twelfth year Prefects came bursting in.

Their next class was Arithmancy. 

"I don't understand." Hermione said, blinking at Professor Septima Vector. "What is Arithmancy?" 

"In this class I will teach you numbers and Maths." Vector explained. 

"MY BUNNY!" Ron bellowed. 

Harry quickly swung around and grabbed Uas-Chan. Ron was searching his backpack. Jamie had Momo. 

"WHERE IS HE?" Ron cried, "MY BUNNY! HE WAS RIGHT HERE! HE WAS! HE WAS!" 

"Whoa there little Gryff." A Gryffindor said, edging into the class. "Oh, Ron it's you." 

"Bill?" Ron asked then grinned. "Buns!" He grabbed the bunny in brother's hand. 

"I found him in the hall on the floor he must've fell out of your backpack." Bill chuckled. "But.....uh......where'd you get it?" 

"Lord Potter makes it for me so I don't take Harry Potter's Usa-Chan gin." Ron explained hugging Buns. "I forgetted to thanks him take me?" 

Bill smiled and took his brothers hand his class was just across the hall. Ron lead them to Lord Potter. 

"Thank you, Lord Potter for giving me Buns." Ron said, "I like him very much." 

"Yes, thank you, Lord Potter." Bill said, respectfully. 

"It was no problem but do try to at least find a different way to express yourself except for stealing." James replied. 

Ron looked confused. 

"I'll explain." Bill said quickly leading his brother away and to the door where he knelt down and began speaking with him. 

Harry, meanwhile, seeing that Usa-chan was okay and that no one was planning to steal him again put Usa-chan back in his backpack and looked around trying to find out who he wanted to play with. He noticed that Sev was gone he guessed that Sev had a class. He went back to looking around at his classmates. He spotted Runcorn and several of the other girls having a tea party. He shrugged grabbed Hermione by the wrist and drug her over. 

Hermione was rather annoyed she'd been asking the teacher questions but then she saw where Harry had taken him. 

"Excuse me." Hermione said, and Runcorn and the girls looked at them. "Harry and I would like to join the tea party." 

Harry nodded fervently at Hermione's side having let go of her. 

"Sure." Amanda Runcorn said, slowly. She was against the Muggle-borns joining the tea party but had been out voted. "Harry, sit here, Harmony......" 

"HER-MON-EE." Harry said.

"Oh." Amanda blinked. "Hermione...." The name felt foreign on her tongue. "You have a hard name." 

"Yes, I know." Hermione fidgeted. 

"Anyway, you sit next to Sally-Ann Perks from Puff." Amanda said, "and Lisa Turpin from Raven." 

Hermione quickly did so. 

Amanda Runcorn served tea and sweets and frowned at the bad manors of some of the others. Harry, she noted had good manors.

"Harry looks cute playing tea party." Jamie giggled. "I'm happy he's playing with others." 

"Yeah." Neville, Romulus, and Orion agreed with him.

Lily thought it was cute and took a few pictures. She wasn't the only parent taking pictures either. 

Runcorn, Amanda's father was not thrilled about the tea party. In fact most of the Purebloods were. 

Harry quickly found out that it wasn't tea but Pumpkin juice something he liked a lot. He also liked the cucumber sandwiches they were served. 

"This is so cute." someone cooed. "All the girls together.......and little Harry........." 

"There is nothing wrong with my son dressing like a girl or liking tea parties!" Lily snapped, the woman flinched. 

"Lily, please calm down remember what the Healer said." James tried to calm her. 

"Sorry, Madam, but where I come from such thing is seen as..... _Unnatural_." 

"My son is not unnatural!" Lily snapped, again. "I'm from the same world as you and I'm still open minded enough to know that my little Harry is just as normal as all the other kids! He's perfect just the way he is!" 

Harry heard these words and blushed. Harry liked that his mommy was saying that about him. He really did like wearing his skirt and having his hair this long. He was happy that his mommy thought he was normal. He sipped his juice from the small cup. He liked this party he listened to the girls talking and was happy when they tried to include him in the conversation. 

"Pets?" Harry wondered. "No, I don't have one but I would like a snake." 

"A snake?" Parvati Patil,a Gryffindor, asked. 

"Why a snake?" Padma Patil her twin from Ravenclaw asked. 

"I dunno, I like snakes." Harry said, "They talk to me." 

"You can talk to snakes?!" Lavender Brown a Gryffindor Pureblood cried loudly. 

"Yes." Harry said, happily. 

He didn't notice how shocked everyone in the room was or how pissed Dumbledore looked as he returned without Hermione's mother. 

"Snakes are interesting animals." Harry informed. "They know a lot of things." 

Amanda Runcorn, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis were all in awe of the information. 

"My mommy says that people who talk to snakes are Dark and bad." Hannah Abbott a Hufflepuff sneered. 

Harry frowned. 

"That's not true!" Pansy snarked. 

It went back and forth like that until 

"Harry!" James had hoisted Harry above his head. Harry blinked down at his daddy. "You want a snake? I'll buy you a snake! Why didn't you tell me you wanted one? I would have gotten you one sooner! I'll ask Hagrid if he has any baby snakes laying around!" he brought Harry into his arms and hugged him kissing his head. James looked down at a tug on his pants. It was Jamie he picked Jamie up. "Yes, Jamie?" 

"I talk to snakes too." Jamie informed and most of the room gasped. "I get a snake too, daddy?" 

"Of course!" James beamed kissing both of his sons and hiding his his shock and confusion over how they had gotten such a gift. "Daddy will go to Hagrid right now! Have fun in class and learn your numbers! Love you both!" 

He kissed them again and sat them down at the table. He then marched out of the classroom with a grin on his face. His grin quickly turned to panic once he was in the hall. He ran for Snape and the dungeons though later he wouldn't know why he'd gone to Snape of all people.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Potter kids being able to speak to snakes will be explained at some point so please bear with me on that.
> 
> I got the names of the not so known kids from Pottermore and Harry Potter and Me. Some of them weren't sorted into houses so I had to figure out which Houses I wanted them in. 
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Enjoy the story! Please enjoy the story!

Jamie ate a few sandwiches ignoring everyone around him. When some of the girls started getting mean with what they said Jamie put his foot down. 

"NONE OF YOU CAN PLAY WITH HARRY UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE AND BE NICE!" Jamie bellowed. 

Harry sighed mentally as he was pulled away by his brother. He had been trying to make some friends. If he'd known that saying he could talk to snakes was bad he wouldn't have said it. Maybe he should just stop trying to make friends. 

"Here you go, Harry." Jamie said, placing Harry in front of Neville. "A nice friend who wont say mean things to you." 

Neville blinked then pushed a coloring book to Harry. 

"Wanna color? You can use my crayons." Neville said. 

Harry was instantly sitting next to Neville and coloring. 

Jamie clapped his hands together in a job well done and gave a sharp nod. Get Harry a nice, safe friend, check. Now he was going to play with Romulus and Orion. 

The twins forgot that they'd left Hermione behind to be eaten alive by the other girls. Hermione sipped her juice and listened to the girls argue wondering when the brothers would come back for her. 

The answer was they'd forgotten about her but the Professor had come to her rescue by disbanding the tea party. Hermione fled to the safety of Neville's coloring group. 

"I sorry." Harry said, touching his finger to his bottom lip when Hermione arrived. "I forgetted and left you." 

"I'm okay." Hermione said, though her eyes were a bit wide. "I'm okay." 

"Aw, I think they broke her." James chuckled to Lily and Petunia. 

"If she's smart she'll stay near the Longbottom boy." Petunia commented. "Dudders, what did the teachers say about hitting?" 

Dudley stopped his fist inches from Crabbe's face. 

"Give back doll." Dudley demanded. Crabbe did and Dudley ran the doll over to Lily Moon from Gryffindor. "I get back." 

"Thank you." Lily said, in shock. 

Dudley nodded and ran to his mommy. 

"I help." He said, proudly. 

"Yes, you did. Good boy, Dudders." Petunia cooed. 

"5 points to Hufflepuff!" Vector called having seen the exchange. 

Dudley smiled brightly. 

Class finally started and they began learning their numbers.

* * *

The next class saw Harry standing outside of a pool with black swim trunks and floaties on his arms. 

"What are these?" Draco asked waving his arm in the air and hitting the floaty on his arm. 

"They are called floaties and muggle children use them when they are learning to swim." the instructor replied. "It's so they don't .........." 

Harry's loud bawling and screaming broke the air. 

Dudley had trapped Ernie Macmillan by sitting on him. Harry was in the pool thrashing about. 

"He push Harry." Dudley said instantly.

"Yes, well get off of him." the instructor said as he tried to rescue Harry only to have the boy scream louder. 

Petunia got there first and pulled Harry out of the water. Harry kept screaming and bawling. Petunia handed him to Lily but it didn't work. Lily eventually got desperate and sent a Patronus. 

A few minutes later Severus appeared and was shocked and slightly annoyed when he suddenly had an armful of a crying Harry. His protective instincts took over and he glared at the children instantly all pointed to Ernie who was being scolded by the instructor. Everyone noticed Harry had gone silent and was now playing in Severus' hair happily. 

"What is Harry even doing in this class?" Severus asked Lily. "He's terrified of water." 

Harry nodded though he wasn't sure what that word meant. 

"Yes, I know but I thought learning to swim would help." Lily said, wringing her hands. "and it's a mandatory class beside that." 

Severus sighed, he'd been about to start an experiment when Lily's patronus had come begging him to come to the pool. He hadn't expected Harry to be in fit mode but he guessed in retrospect that he should have. He rubbed the boy's back absently his mind working in over drive. 

Harry had tear filled eyes as Sev held him over the side of the pool and lowered hlm into the water. When he began whimpering his Sev lifted him out again. They'd been at this for what would be three hours outside of Hogwarts. The instructor was allowing it because Petunia and Lily had explained Harry's fear. Sev finally put Harry all the way in the water and removed his hands. Harry floated he didn't sink and go under. 

The instructor sighed in relief maybe he should try that with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger both of whom were still at the stairs and refusing to even come in. The rest of the kids were floating. Even Dudley Dursley, Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Ron Weasley looked highly annoyed that he couldn't figure out how to get back to the stairs and Lisa Turpin was actually moving in circles around the boy showing that she'd had lessons. 

He watched as Neville took Hermione's hand and they both stepped on to the first step. Okay, that was progress though he was beginning to wonder how these two had ended up in Gryffindor. Slowly they made their way into the water. 

"Lisa Turpin, please stop teasing Ronald." The teacher finally sighed seeing the boy's face go red. "Go tease the Slytherins." 

"I can't go that far." Lisa said, but tried she got to a group of other Ravenclaws before needing to stop. "Nope can't get that far." 

**Swimming-1**

Harry sniffled and managed to turn himself to look at everyone in the pool. Okay, this wasn't that bad. It was a big bathtub. This is a big bathtub.

"But, Harry bathtubs don't smell like this." Jamie said, from next to him with Romulus and Orion. 

Harry splashed him. 

"Hey!" Jamie cried as Romulus and Orion laughed. 

"It's your own fault." Severus drawled. "If Harry was trying to think that this pool is a big bathtub then he was trying to self soothe himself and make himself feel better." 

"IT'S A BIG BATHTUB!" Jamie, Orion, Romulus and Dudley bellowed at the top of their lungs. "IT'S A BIG BATHTUB!" 

This seemed to be all Neville and Hermione needed because they moved the rest of the way into the pool and after a few seconds were calm with just floating there. 

"Okay, good." The instructor said. "Now don't panic but I'm going to use magic to get you all together." 

Ron struggled trying to get back to the stairs. 

"Ickle Ronnie doesn't like the water!" 

Harry was annoyed to see two red haired twins, Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley standing at the stairs to the pool. The twins' class was standing close by. 

"What's the meaning of this, Harrison?" The instructor asked moving his class together. Harry began whimpering. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Dursley!" 

"IT'S A BIG BATHTUB!" 

The instructor got out. 

"My class is scheduled for this slot." 

The two teachers talked for a moment. Dumbledore pointed out the mistake the twin's teacher had the wrong pool. There was a slightly deeper one just across the room that the twins' class was supposed to be at. 

"Okay, this way." 

The Instructor got back into the pool. 

"Lisa Turpin!" he caught her as she once again tormented Ron. "Okay, everyone watch Lisa." He set her down again and she was off. "I will teach you how to move." 

Harry moved his arms and kicked his feet after awhile he began moving slowly. 

"Good joby, Harry!" Lisa cheered. "You can do it! Come on, Jamie! Don't be scared, Neville! Anthony Goldstein, you're almost there!" 

The instructor wondered if he should hire this girl to be his assistant at this rate. 

Harry finally made it to the stairs he instantly got out and ran to smash into Sev. 

Seeing that Harry wasn't getting scolded Ron doubled his efforts. No matter what those four boys said this did not smell like a bathtub and it was making him sick. 

"You can do it!" Lisa said floating next to Ron. "Come on, you're doing great! Go, Ronald!" 

Ron was red in the face as he tried and tried he slowly began moving towards the stairs. 

Slowly, the students managed to get out of the pool one by one though Crabbe and Goyle made it out together as did Neville and Hermione. 

Neville collapsed at his Gran's feet looking winded and pale. 

Lisa and Ron were soon the only one's left but Ron was almost to the stairs and Lisa was only encouraging much to her parents amusement. Ron finally got out of the pool and was shocked when his class clapped for him. He was promptly sick. 

"Smells bad. Smell hurt stomach." Ron whined into his mother's leg. 

Severus forced a Stomach Soother down Ron's throat with Molly's permission. 

"I see that's why you tried so hard to get out of the pool." the instructor nodded. He made a note on his tablet. "I've made a note and will adjust accordingly in our next lesson so you don't have to smell it. Good work, Ronald Weasley. 10 Points to Ravenclaw for Lisa Turpin's encouragement of fellow classmates." 

Ron managed to clap along with everyone else though Ravenclaw was the loudest. 

Sev sighed he wanted to experiment with his potions but here he was walking Harry to his next class Fencing. Harry was refusing to let go of him until he found out if water was involved in the next class as well. When he'd inspected the entire room he hugged his Sev and let go of him. He ran to color with Neville and Hermione. 

"May I leave now?" Severus asked Lily. 

"Yes, thank you again, Severus." Lily said, blushing. "I'm really sorry but James is off finding the boys snakes and Sirius and Remus had classes. He wouldn't calm for Petunia or me. " 

"I wasn't complaining." Severus stated and left. 

Petunia stifled a laugh and Lily glared at her.

* * *

Harry did not like the outfit he had to wear he could hardly move in it. He was paired up with Hermione and they were practicing moving forward and back while using their swords or whatever they were. He'd missed what they were called because Dudley had put up a fight putting on the outfit. He hadn't been the only one. Crabbe and Goyle seemed stuck in one place as their mother's had added magical padding. The teacher finally sighed and removed it and the two launched into moving against each other. The teachers reasoning on matching those two together came true when Crabbe and Goyle were soon annoying instructions and were trying to kill each other. They were put in time out and their swords taken away. 

**Fencing-1**

Harry watched Hermione move and it was like she was slowed down he moved out of the way then stabbed her and a buzzer sounded. 

No one was surprised that it was Harry. 

**Movement Reader-1**

Class continued and several adults could just tell that the kids were going to be taking naps again as soon as the lesson was over.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry wanted to collapse as soon as the lesson was over and Jamie wasn't that much better. He'd been paired with Draco. 

In the next class they all took a nap. That was until loud out of tune music woke them. Harry yawned rubbing his eyes a poltergeist was floating right above him playing a violin that had 666 carved into the arm of it. Harry cocked his head to the side. 

"Mmmm." Jamie sat up rubbing his own eyes. 

"Harry wants to know what you are doing?" Jamie mumbled. 

"I'm playing for you." Peeves said, gleefully. 

"Okay, but can you do it later?" Jamie wondered. "We'd listen happily but we wanna sleep right now." 

The adults were shocked when Peeves stuck around and played for Harry, Jamie, Romulus, and Orion all of whom clapped when Peeves finished. Peeves bowed then flew out of the room. 

When class began the teacher smiled at them. 

"Okay who can play an instrament?" she wondered. 

Hermione instantly played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the Piano. The class clapped for her. 

"Very well, Hermione Granger, you will continue to learn the piano." 

"I would like that." Hermione grinned. "one day I want to play Moonlight Sonata." 

"I will get you there eventually." the teacher chuckled and patted Hermione's head. "Practice your scales while I try getting the others matched with instruments if you make a mistake start over." 

Hermione nodded. 

Slowly the teacher went about matching students with instruments. 

Harry found a violin that was his size and ran to a music stand with a seat in front of it. 

"Are you sure about that, Harry Potter?" the teacher wondered. "You want the violin?" 

Harry looked at his instrument and nodded. 

"It's a very hard instrument to learn....." She was shocked when this only seemed to excite Harry. "Jamie Potter, " Jamie popped up at her side blinking up at her. "Please translate for your brother." 

"Harry says that if it's hard to learn then it is perfect for him besides he likes how it sounds." Jamie translated. "Mama listened to the Motzart and Harry likes the violin." 

"Okay, very well. Just sit there, Harry." Harry nodded. "Okay, Jamie, what about you?" 

"Er....." Jamie blinked. "I can play Cello a little." he said, "But I can't find mine and I can only play mine. Cuz it's small for me." 

The teacher quickly found Jamie a Cello she measured him against nine before she found one that Jamie declared was just like his. She then sat Jamie in the proper area and went to stop Crabbe and Goyle from breaking the drums they'd been matched with. She then slowly taught each section a few warm ups if they messed up they had to start over so they could eventually master it. She walked around and helped. 

**Violin Mastery-1**

Harry worked playing it over and over again. He quickly caught on to the warm ups but had to be corrected several times. 

After they were done with warm ups the teacher began to teach them to read music. 

**Music Reading-1**

"Ugh....too much reading." Ron said, "What's dis called again?" He held up his instrument. 

"It's a flute, Ronald." Hermione said, somewhat annoyed. 

Ron nodded as he put it in his backpack. They got to keep them for there years at Hogwarts. 

Hermione and the others on Piano got shrinkable keyboards. Harry got a lovely violin case for his violin. After learning for awhile they began practicing again.

* * *

After Music class they went to Singing class. 

"Why we got both?" Crabbe grunted. 

Hermione actually shrugged at him. 

"Okay, I want to hear you all sing a song." the teacher beamed, "I'll call your names don't be shy, my little ones sing whatever song comes to your mind." 

The teacher soon had a migraine though she noted that Hermione Granger had at least a few lessons from what she'd read on the tablets she wasn't surprised. She saved Harry for last. 

Harry looked ready to cry. She quickly got the boy his Usa-chan and encouraged him to sing. When Harry finally sang it was in a perfect soprano of a very old song Harry had once heard on a religious station at the Dursley's everyone stared at him in shock. He was on key and everything. The teacher and Hermione were soon in tears. 

**Singing-1**

Harry closed his mouth and had Hermione hugging him. 

"That was beautiful!" Hermione sobbed. "Please sing again!" 

Harry blinked as Dudley, Jamie, Romulus, and Orion removed her to sit at her desk. 

"Where did you learn that, Harry?" The teacher wondered. "Jamie, translate." 

"Harry says that he never had no lessons like Hermione. He just opened his mouth and out it came." Jamie translated. " He says he heard the song on the Telly. What's a telly?"

"Ask your Muggles Studies teacher." The teacher replied earning a few chuckles. "Harry, that was the most beautiful singing I have heard in a very long time. You have a wonderful talent, little one." 

Harry nodded. 

Singing lessons continued and Harry brought almost every female in the room to tears with his singing.

* * *

Harry burst into Defense in the Great Hall and hid behind Remus. His throat hurt. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked. 

"Harry is very good at singing and is tired of singing, daddy." Romulus giggled. "He's wants far away from the teacher of Singing Class and Jamie says that Harry says girls cry too much." 

Remus sweat dropped wishing he'd been in on that class. Maybe he'd get Severus to get Harry to sing so he could hear it. 

Harry went to color with Neville and Hermione hoping to not be asked to sing again. Right before class began James came into the room with branches and leaves in his hair. He had a nest of some sort in his arms. 

Harry and Jamie ran to him and tugged on his legs but James went to sit next to his wife before letting the two see what was in the nest. 

"How Hagrid got his hands on these I have no idea." James said, as Lily giggled and picked branches and leaves out of his hair. "But these are baby Black Mamaba's. They're not from around here but Hagrid said you guys can have them because you can talk to them and their parents are.....gone........" 

Harry hissed at one of the snakes. 

_"Hello, my name is Harry. I would like to be your human. I will take care of you and love you."_

**Parseltongue-1**

_"Speaker! Speaker!"_ both snakes hissed. 

Jamie quickly hissed at the snakes too. 

Sure enough one snake wrapped around Harry's left forearm and the other around Jamie's. 

_Are you a boy or girl?_ Harry wondered. 

_I am a girl my brother is a boy._

_I ask because I need to find a name for you, pretty._

People were watching the boys warily as they talked to their snakes but Lily and James were just smiling at them. Petunia looked as if this was a normal occurrence and she couldn't be bothered but to except it. 

"Uh.....Tuny.....?" James finally asked. 

"Harry is constantly out in the garden talking to snakes and bringing them in the house." Petunia sighed, shaking her head in defeat. " Vernon has been bitten at least eight times the hospital is getting tired of treating him. " 

Lily giggled and petted Harry's hair lovingly. 

"I'm used to it and so is Dudley." Petunia shrugged. "You get used to it very quickly. You have to." 

Remus finally called for order and had Harry and Jamie return their new friends to the nest and tell them not to bite anyone before pairing them off. Harry was paired with Hermione yet again and didn't seem to mind they were merely practicing stances moving forward and back against each other like in Fencing class.

**Dueling-1**

From Dueling they went to Martial Arts class. The Sensei tried to pair them off when it was time to practice the moves he'd taught them from Kick Boxing. He had problems with whom to pair Harry up with Dudley had stood their for all of five minuets before hugging Harry and apologizing and saying he would never hurt him again. He petted Harry's head over and over again until Sensei switched Dudley for Romulus. When he turned to look in on Romulus and Harry, Harry was reading "One Fish, Two Fish" to Romulus. Annoyed Romulus was replaced with Orion. When he went back Orion was playing patty cake with Harry. Once again annoyed Orion was replaced with Jamie. He didn't even get to turn around before....

"Don't cry, Harry!" Jamie said, hugging Harry. "I will never hurt you! Never! I love you more than life itself!" 

"Oh, for pete's sake!" Sensei cried, loudly. 

Severus, Sirius, and Remus wadded into the kids and paired them off into the perfect teams. Severus reached Harry first carrying Hermione under one arm. He set her down and picked Jamie up. He patted Harry's head and went to put Jamie with a waiting Draco who looked annoyed at having had six partners so soon. 

"Much better." Harry nodded. 

"I agree." Hermione nodded, back, "I don't think I like Lavender she actually hit me."

**Kick Boxing-1**

Harry and Hermione practiced the moves against each other while not actually making contact. 

Once again Crabbe and Goyle tried to kill each other and got time out.

* * *

The last class of the day was Practical Potions. Harry burst into the room and slammed into Severus who picked him up. Ron went to do his letters just knowing he was probably going to get detention again in this class. 

Harry babbled on and on about his snake and wondered what a good name for her would be. 

"How about Shiva?" Severus suggested. 

"I'll ask her." Harry looked at his snake on his arm. _"Would you like to be called Shiva?_

_"Yes, I like that name._

"Shiva like her name very much, Sev!" Harry beamed, he then began telling Sev all about his classes going into vast detail on all of them and shocking Severus by doing so. 

When class began Severus taught them how to set up a Potions Station and then began showing them and telling them the difference between cutting, dicing, etc. 

"Now we will practice." Severus said. 

"I not llowed to use knife." Goyle said hand in the air. "Mommy say bad." 

"These knives are charmed so that you can't hurt yourselves."Severus explained.

**Potion Preparations-1**

**Potion Cutting-1**

He got other skills too as he happily worked and quickly leveled them up. He was very glad that he was doing good on Potions skills. Sev even praised him while simaltaniously  
scolding Ron for slacking off and trying to get some of the girls to actually do the work. Most thought it was icky and didn't want to even try. He eventually got them all to work.

Severus sighed to himself as he walked around trying his best to keep the kids working he could see some talent in the room if he could only encourage it. Harry and Draco clearly had talent. Hermione Granger could have some if he worked her right. Jamie didn't seem to have the will and Romulus.....

"What are you doing?" Severus drawled to Romulus. 

"Smells bad." Romulus said, his nose was wrinkled up. "What is this?" 

"Wolvesbane and you of all people should not have it. I was told you were allergic." I.E. had some wolf in him even if he didn't shift and shouldn't be around it unless it was in a Potion. "That was not part of this lesson how did you get it?" 

"Flew over from dat shelf I thought it was lesson." Romulus looked ready to faint. Severus quickly removed the plant and cleansed and cleaned the table with magic. He then asked Lupin if he could adminster a potion to Romulus and sighed knowing he'd be adminstering to Lupin as well when he saw how pale the man was. He got both to drink the potions. "Thank you." 

"Why are you even in this class?" Severus muttered. "Stay away from that plant." 

Romulus nodded quickly and Severus went to check on the others.


	16. Chapter 16

After class Severus found himself holding Harry as Harry sang for him. He was amazed by the voice coming from the child's mouth and how talented the little boy was. When Harry was done Severus praised him and told him how talented he was. Harry beamed at him. James took Harry and cooed over him for a few minutes before willingly handing him back to Severus. Severus was shocked. 

"Harry is going to be on WWW someday singing!" Jamie declared, happily. 

The family laughed and Severus smirked.

Harry shocked everyone by kissing Severus' lips and snuggling close to him. 

No one moved or said anything for a while. 

"I see." James said, suddenly feeling partely elated that Severus Snape was only Harry's favorite because of a crush or a soul mate bond. He was rather annoyed that if it was a Soul Mate bond that his son's soul mate was Severus Snape but he would do his best to just except it. "Do you feel anything, Sn...Severus?" 

"Over protective." Severus replied thinking. "Yes, I've been feeling vastly over protective of Harry since I first saw him." Harry's watch beeped and Severus helped Harry use his inhaler. "and I was worried when Lily sent me her patronus begging me for help. I felt distressed when I saw Harry bawling at the pool.......I see where you're going with this, Potter and I suppose you might be right."

"What?!" Jamie, Dudley, Romulus and Orion cried pulling on Severus' robes. "What is it?" 

"Potter thinks that I am Harry's Soul Mate." Severus drawled. 

"That is..." Petunia started looking at the other adults who were having various reactions. 

"It's a wonderful thing in our world." Lily said, beaming and clapping her hands together. "I am worried about the age difference but I know that Severus wouldn't touch Harry until he's of age to consent." 

"That's correct." Severus assured them. "Until then I will be Harry's best friend and confidant." 

"That is how it works." Sirius nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "Congratulations, Harry! I'm so jealous!" 

"Yes, it is wonderful that you have found your one true mate at such a young age." Remus beamed. 

"I finded mine one true mate, daddy." Romulus said, innocently. Remus squatted down. 

"Really?" He said, rather amused. "and who is that?" 

Romulus hugged Orion. 

"Mine!" He declared, making everyone except Remus laugh. 

Remus sniffed the two of them then turned wolf eyes on Sirius who held up his hands in surrender. 

"Whoa you mean it's true?" he asked quickly.

Remus nodded. 

"Aww, I'm so happy for you two!" Sirius messed up their hair. 

"Mine Sev?" Harry asked, wondering if he was understanding this correctly. "Mine Sev forever?" 

"That's right." James nodded, patting Harry's head. "Severus is yours forever." 

"That makes me happy." Harry informed everyone. "Very happy." 

Instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner the family had a nice quiet dinner in Lily and James' quarters. Severus somehow found himself joining them. He had to admit that the food was great. The answer came in the form of Harry hugging a House-Elf named Mippy and thanking her quietly. After dinner Severus took Harry, Orion, Sirius and Lily down to Slytherin. 

"Oh, thank Merlin!" The female and Male Prefect cried running over. " We were so worried when two of our first years didn't show up for dinner!" 

"We sorry, we have family dinner tonight." Orion explained, to them. "Just so you knows we have one every Sunday too." 

Both nodded and took down the information on their tablets. 

"Okay, well you two need to get to the first year study group." The boy took them to the other first years. "Do your homework now then you may practice." 

They nodded. 

Homework was just doing work in their workbooks for an hour. Then the Prefects had them partner up for Fencing. 

Orion blinked at Harry then up at the Prefect . 

"Can't." Orion shrugged. "You put him with Amy Runcorn and I go with Blaise Zabini." 

"Er...." Okay." Prefect Nott said, cutting in front of the male Prefect. "Amy Runcorn, come partner Harry." 

Amanda ran over she was fine with this really her partner wasn't in this class and neither was Harry's so she would happily pair with him for practice. 

"You really have a strong hold on this House don't you?" Sirius deadpanned to Severus who smirked. 

All of the older years were helping the younger years while still studying themselves. The Prefects were taking charge of the younger years but often had to go to others for help on a subject when they were presented with a subject they weren't good at. 

Nott and the other Prefect kept working with the first years and gave them tips and taught them a few tricks for Fencing. 

"They were willing to help the firsties like this because I promised them it would wear them out and they would go to bed earlier." Severus told the adults. "Therefore being quitter for them to study." 

Several people chuckled at his words. Lily giggled into her hand. 

After Fencing they went through all their other practical classes. 

"UGH!" Nott covered her ears. "Theo, stop! STOP!" 

Theo Nott blinked up at his cousin and quite playing his violin. Harry's violin warm ups could be heard from Theo's side. The boy looked at him a little annoyed. 

"Okay, lets try this again." Nott sighed, "See how Harry Potter holds his violin?" Theo nodded and copied the hold. "Good." She praised softly and walked him through the proper warm ups. Theo was soon playing alongside Harry whenever one of them messed up they both started over. It was clear that Theo liked this and was very happy with Harry playing with him. "Good job, both of you." 

"UGH STOP!" the male bellowed. Harry fled into Nott's arms shocking her and most people in the room. "KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I TAKE THOSE DRUMS AWAY!" 

Severus whispered into his Prefect's ear. The male Prefect looked over at Harry. The room was silent. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." The Prefect said. "Really, I'm not mad at you or little Theo or the others just Crabbe and Goyle. You're fine. Keep going." 

Harry nodded meekly and slowly walked back to Theo's side. He sniffled a bit. After a moment the first years, minus Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe began playing as one again. They actually sounded nice together even if they were only doing warm ups. 

"Very good on Piano there, Daphne Greengrass." Nott smiled. "It's wonderful." 

The male prefect had wrangled Crabbe and Goyle and was actually making them learn. After music they danced first Ballet, then traditional dance. During this Orion pushed Draco out of the way and danced with Harry. They rotated between the two of them dancing both the male and female parts. Then they got to practice Magic.

Harry sat turning things Cyan with a wave of his hand. He worked as hard as he could Nott would turn them back to their normal color after he finished which made Harry upset why was she being so mean? Then he reasoned that she was doing to help him practice the spell this calmed him down enough to keep practicing. 

**Galben-82**

Was what Harry had when the class came to an end. 

"Okay, lets do Transfigurations." the Male Prefect Jason Todd finally said. "The spell is Parinacum." 

Harry was quick to dive back into this spell. 

"Harry-sweetie, your watch is beeping, come on take a moment." Lily cooed and Harry gave her an annoyed look and used his inhaler. "Does your head hurt enough for the Potion?" 

Harry thought a moment then shook his head and got back to work. Shiva came out from Harry's wrist to watch what Harry was doing. She was silent as she watched him. 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. 

"Potter, got him a highly poisonous snake?" He hissed at Lily. 

"Jamie has the twin." Lily sighed, "I'll talk the boys into letting you milk their poison every morning and blame Hagrid and James' need to make the boys think he's the best father in the world." 

Severus snorted at the last part. 

"I'll talk to Harry myself. He wont tell me no." Severus replied. "You talk to Jr." 

Lily rolled her eyes. 

Harry focused as hard as he could frowning as he worked. 

**Parinacum-80**

"I done." Harry finally said, shaking his head at Jason. "Can't no more." 

"That's fine, rest." Jason nodded, "You did well."

* * *

"Okay, Magic Control." Nott smiled. Harry pulled on her skirt hyperly. "What's he want?" 

"Blocks." Draco informed her. "We used blocks in class." 

"We wont be doing that." Nott told Harry who sat down pouting. "Well, not in the way you want." She put a block in their hands. "Okay, now watch me." Nott held her block in one hand and it rose off of her hand. "Make it hover above your hand with only your magic no spell. Don't worry, Jason and I will help you." 

Harry frowned deeply and tried to float his block between his hands. He focused and focused. It took him awhile but his block rose trembling between his hands. He tried to keep it up. He was praised but didn't really hear it. The other first years were having about the same success as he was though Draco's seemed a little more stable than everyone else's. 

**Magic Control-2**

Harry's block fell to the floor and he fell to his butt blood coming out of his nose. 

Lily was suddenly at his side a tissue to his nose and his head tilted back. 

"It'll get easier, honey." She told Harry softly. 

"I go bed now, mommy." Harry yawned when his nose had quit bleeding. "Please, mommy." 

Harry was soon fast asleep in his bed. He was quickly followed by the other first years. The older students saw the results that Severus had promised them and quickly pitched into help the other kids under eleven. When finally it was okay for them to study on their own they had one ten year old whose head was buried in a book and it was clear he wasn't going to bug anyone anytime soon so they all focused on their own homework and helping each other. The O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students were soon so focused on their work that no one bothered them.


	17. Chapter 17

When Harry woke up he wanted his Sev he told his mommy that and fussed through getting ready for the day. He wanted his Sev! She finally took him to his Sev. Harry ran to the man who was sitting on his couch sipping coffee. He climbed up on the couch and sat in Sev's lap. He brought the cup to his mouth and took a big gulp he made a face as he swallowed it. He heard his mommy and Sev chuckle. 

"Shiva hungry, Sev." Harry said, holding up his wrist to Severus. "I no know how to feed her." 

"Ah, yes, I worked up a solution to that problem last night." Severus replied getting up and setting Harry back on the couch. He vanished into his private lab. When he returned Potter and Jr had joined Harry and Lily. The twins were in their hugging stage. He quickly showed them how to feed their snakes with an eye dropper out of a bottle of food he'd made for them. "The bottles wont break because I put a charm on them so that they wouldn't. " He set Jamie's watch. "When Jr's watch beeps both of you feed your snakes." The twins nodded. Severus then had them talk to the snakes about letting him take the venom. They agreed and he explained step by step what he was doing to the twins. Harry spent the entire time forcing himself to drink Severus' coffee even though his mommy and daddy both told him not to. He was shocked that he wasn't being punished for disobeying them. "Very well there we go all done. I will need to do this every morning." 

"Okay." Jamie nodded, "Sounds good. Harry's gotta go potty." 

Severus showed Harry to his personal bathroom and let him go. Harry washed his hands before leaving the room. Before the family left Severus' though Harry wanted a kiss. 

"No, here." Harry touched his lips as Severus went to kiss his head. "Here, Sev. Mine Sev!" 

Severus gently pecked Harry's lips and set him down. 

Harry took James' hand and Lily's hand and the family left to go to breakfast. Severus waited ten minutes before following.

* * *

Harry ate breakfast without being told this morning and Lily made sure to praise him and tell him what a good boy he was. He even ate a few bites more than what he normally ate before looking up and watching the mail arrive. He liked watching even if nothing ever came for him because his family was here. He was shocked when an Owl landed in front of him he pushed bacon in front of it and it ate he then gave it some juice and it drank. It seemed annoyed when he didn't take the package. 

"Mommy is it for me?" Harry asked. 

Lily took the package and read the letter. 

"Yes, honey, it's from your soul mate." 

Harry took the letter and tried to read it. 

"Mommy, too many big words." Harry whined. 

Lily chuckled. 

"He says that he bought you an aquarium for Shiva to live in and that it will be the perfect home for her." Lily explained. 

"I will thank mine Sev!" Harry beamed. "We set it up in my room?" 

"Of course I'm sure the other boys will like being able to see Shiva too." Lily said, smoothing Harry's messy hair and staring at him with love in her eyes. She was so glad to have both of her children back. "Come on, Harry, it's time for English." 

"Okay, mommy." Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry had just arrived when Hermione grabbed him and dragged him over to her keyboard and ordered him to practice with her. Harry was a little shocked but didn't see a problem with this so he got out his Violin which was in his magic backpack and quickly got ready. They were soon practicing together and they actually sounded rather nice until one of them hit a sour note. Hermione tried to continue but Harry told her that they had to start over and do it until they got it right. So that's what they did. Dudley joined them with his drums at some point. He actually seemed to want to play them as he was very careful with them and frowned in concentration no five year old should possess. 

Harry found out that drinking a half of cup of coffee meant he'd have to go potty more often he had to go twice before class even started. 

They did everything they'd done the day before and built on it. Harry liked this but Hermione was curious of course. None of them understood about patterns being formed on the brain. The teacher seemed annoyed that they didn't but just smiled and told them that it would help them learn more and better. Hermione excepted this answer easily. 

Harry ran into Potions Nott running behind him pulling Orion by the hand. The rest of the Slytherin first years followed their prefect. He smashed into Sev's legs as the man finished his lecture to his O.W.L. class and dismissed them. 

Severus picked Harry up. 

"Sev, Shiva will really like her home right?" Harry asked instantly. 

"Yes, it will be prefect for her." Severus said, then explained the best he could about the Charms on the Aquarium that made it the perfect temperature for Shiva and how inside was much bigger than the outside and that it had everything she would need from her real home in there so she would be comfortable and happy. This made Harry very happy but didn't stop him from asking a million and one questions and adding a few from Shiva who was curious about her new home as well. Severus was shocked that he wasn't annoyed by all the questions being leveled at him it seemed like no matter what he said or how he explained it Harry and Shiva had more questions.

When playtime was over Harry went to his seat happy with the answers he'd been given and happy that Sev had let him sit on his lap the entire time. 

"Should we be encouraging this?" James whispered to Lily. "Harry's fixation on Snape? I mean I know they are Soul Mates but....." 

"I think it'll be good for both of them." Lily replied back. "Now what did you do with Molly Weasley? She isn't here." 

"I simply reminded her that she had other children attending the school." James smirked. "She's with the boy Percy this morning and then Charlie this afternoon. Tomorrow she'll spend the morning with Bill and the afternoon with Ronald. She'll keep this up until the week is over and the parents go home or she'll be removed. That was the deal I came to with her and Dumbledore." 

Lily and Petunia giggled at his words. Lily absently rubbed her stomach and focused on watching her boys it seemed that Harry was already starting to come out of his shell which is what they'd been hoping for. She was glad that he was willing to play and talk to Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Orion, Romulus, Dudley and even to an extant Hermione Granger. It meant that he was opening up and wasn't as scared or he was hiding it because he wanted friends. She would of course keep a close eye on him.

The day continued on with Harry getting a bit better at everything though in most things he only gained one level per class sometimes two and even once three. 

In Ballet he'd had a little trouble but had quickly adjusted the same could not be said for Ron who kept trying to slack off, Hermione who kept falling over, or Dudley who was just too big. 

Harry rushed to Charms he wanted to show the Professor his progress. He hoped that today he could master the spell. 

"Okay, we'll start with Gablen again." Flitwick said, "You got the spell to 14 yesterday so I want you to have it to 20 today. That's six levels and I know you can all do it." 

Harry nodded he was sure his goal was more than six levels but he couldn't count that high yet. He could only count to 50 without messing up. He set to work at once changing his chest Cyan he really did like this color. Not as much as he liked black of course but he did like it. He kept going not stopping until Jamie's watch started beeping. He and Jamie shocked the entire room when they fed Shiva and Vip. Then got right back to work. 

Shiva hissed at Harry about how much she liked the food that Harry's mate made for her. That it filled her up and she hadn't been this full or happy since she and her brother had hatched. Harry talked softly with her while he worked and even let her lay on the table next to the chest. Amy, Orion, and Romulus didn't seem to mind. 

**Galben-83**

Harry frowned he'd only gotten one level and it had been a long time in class now. Maybe he was doing something wrong? He didn't think that he was. He kept trying. Maybe he should ask for help? But the Professor was busy helping the other students who weren't doing as good on the Cham as Harry was. Harry didn't want to take away from their learning by demanding the Professor's attention. So he pushed himself to try harder and harder and soon he'd lost track of time all together. 

**Galben-MAX**

His tablet began beeping and confetti exploded out of it shocking everyone in the room. 

"Oh, congratulations, Harry Potter!" Flitwick laughed coming over. "Everyone see here! Harry Potter has mastered the spell! 20 points to Slytherin! Very good, Harry! You have a real talent!" 

Harry blinked. He'd done it? He'd mastered it? He picked up Shiva and went and crawled into his mommy's lap. He got comfortable and began rubbing his mommy's tummy. Lily, James and Petunia praised Harry. Harry smiled at them shyly. He was soon asleep again. When he woke up it was time to start the next spell they'd learn in this class. 

"This spell is called _Rubrum_." Flitwick told them and showed them what it did. "Okay, what color are we turning things now?" 

"Red!" the entire class said together. 

Flitwick chuckled and nodded praising them. 

Harry practiced saying the spell he wondered why they couldn't turn things black. He would like that but he supposed that they would get their eventually. 

**Rubrum-1**

Harry slowly began practicing the spell on the chest in front of him. Class slowly ticked by and again Harry lost all track of time as he focused on his work. He knew he probably wouldn't master this spell today but he'd have it mastered tomorrow. He was going to do his best to master every spell he was taught and be the best then his mommy and daddy would love him even more. 

**Rubrum-76**

Harry nodded at his progress when class was over. He yawned as he lined up with his class. He was tired today but thankfully he was allowed to nap in every class during playtime. He would take a nap then practice his violin with Hermione and Dudley when he woke up. Sometimes others would join them as they practiced. 

Harry again ate without being told or threatened with a trip to his Healer he then demanded a Potion for his head saying that hurt really bad now. He took it and fed Shiva who again told Harry how much she liked the food. Harry thought this was cute and funny. He petted her and told her that he would always take care of her and make sure that she got yummy food. 

When he arrived in Transfigurations he instantly set up his mat and went to sleep hugging his Usa-Chan. While Shiva napped on his wrist where she liked to stay. When he woke up he gave Shiva to his daddy and went to join Neville and Hermione in instrument practice. Hermione had other ideas though and begged him to sing for them. 

"But I only know one song." Harry told her. 

"That's okay." Hermione assured him. 

Harry sighed and hugging his Usa-chan began singing. Everyone in the room listened in awe including Severus who had just arrived. When Harry was done everyone clapped for him. He decided he didn't want to practice anymore and ran to his Sev who instantly picked him up and told him what a wonderful voice he had. That alone almost had Harry willing to sing again. Almost. He snuggled into the man happily. So glad that Sev was his and would always be here to help and protect him.


	18. Chapter 18

The first years now stood in Flying Class. They'd learned how to make their brooms fly into their hands and mount them yesterday during this class today they would learn to hover and move or at least that's what Madam Hooch had told them. For playtime Harry didn't sleep he kicked a football to Amy Runcorn who kicked it back happily. They kept doing this until it was time for class. Harry was sure that this game would help them both in their gym class where they were learning to play football **(Soccer for Americans like me.**

Harry then stood by his broom. There were lined up in a single row and Madam Hooch was in front of them. 

"Okay, lets see you get those brooms in hand." she said. "Hold your hand out over your broom and give a nice firm UP! Remember, to not be scared." 

"UP!" Harry said, and caught his broom in his right hand. 

Everyone had caught their brooms except for Hermione and Neville. It was clear to everyone that they wanted to stay on the ground. Madam Hooch sighed, rolling her eyes and encouraged the two until they had their brooms in hand as well. 

"Okay, lets see you mount your brooms." Madam Hooch finally said. 

Harry mounted his broom like he'd been taught yesterday. 

The brooms weren't full size like the bigger kids used they were bigger than toy brooms but smaller than full sized brooms. Just perfect for the first years and came with more safety features if what Ronald Weasley was saying was true. Draco had told them yesterday that his daddy had donated them to the school. Harry took donate to mean given but he hadn't been sure so he'd asked his daddy who had told him that he was right and such a smart boy. 

Several students had to be corrected but Harry, Jamie, Orion and Romulus were not among them. Draco was and glared daggers at Madam Hooch when she told him he was still doing it wrong. If looks could kill Harry was sure the stern lady would be gone by now. Dudley had been corrected as well then he'd asked a very smart question. 

"This even hold me?" He asked. "I big it hold me?" 

"It should." Madam Hooch said, squatting down and patting his head. "Extra spells have been added to account for a big boy like you." 

"K. I still be careful." Dudley told her. 

"Good boy, Dudley Dursley." Hooch praised and stood with a stern nod. 

Dudley returned it almost causing the woman to smile in spite of herself. 

**Flying-1**

Harry was now hovering his feet just barely off the ground. He could see that Hermione and Neville, while being nervous, were okay with the height. 

Hooch walked around and praised the students then flicked her wand and golden rings of magic appeared in front of each of them. The rings were big enough to fly through. She had spaced them out so that they wouldn't run into each other. 

"Now, listen here." Hooch told the class. "Most of you will likely fall of your brooms so I want you all to know that Cushing Charms have been added to this whole area. That means that if you fall you wont get hurt." 

Neville and Hermione obviously doubted her words instantly. 

After being shown and told how to move their brooms forward they began. 

Harry, Jamie, Romulus, Draco and Orion were first to get moving though at a very slow pace.

Harry slowly flew through his rings when he came to the end of them he tried to figure out how to turn around. Finally, he just got off of his broom turned around and headed back. Seeing this the others quickly followed suit as they had been trying to figure out how to turn as well. 

"Such a smart boy." someone cooed. 

Lily smirked and James beamed broadly. 

Class kept going on and on soon only three students weren't moving. Dudley who was obviously still concerned about his weight issue and Hermione and Neville both who insisted this class wasn't necessary and was just dangerous and that they would very much like to get off their brooms now. 

Justin Flinch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff was the first fall. He'd figured out how to turn but hadn't been able to stay on his broom. Everyone watched him. Sure enough he wasn't hurt. His mommy made sure of it before putting him back on his broom and telling him to be a little more careful. 

Dudley finally got moving. He flew through his rings like the others and nodded to himself. Okay he could do this. 

Out of Hermione and Neville it was Hermione who got up her courage first. Once she started moving Neville was quick to follow. 

Madam Hooch let out a sigh. Every year she had to put up with kids who thought that flying was too dangerous but she'd never heard a single one list as many well reasoned arguments as Hermione Granger had. The girl was smart that was clear. She quickly noted down on her tablet who she would need to keep an eye on and who would need her extra encouragement this year. Then walked the field helping the students. Twice she saved Neville from crashing into the school because he forgot how to stop and eight times she picked up both Neville and Hermione off the ground from a fall. 

Everyone was shocked when Harry hit the ground. He sat there a moment then began bawling. The ground he'd landed on was hard. He was swarmed by his classmates, teacher, and family instantly. He held his left arm, which he'd landed on to his chest it hurt. 

Severus was sent for again along with Madam Pomfrey. Both did scans to access the damage then Madam Pomfrey healed the break and Severus helped Harry take his special potion. Harry noted the taste difference and instantly asked about it. 

"I've been working on making several potions taste better." Severus told the boy in his arms. "Mostly children's potions so you brats will be more likely to take them. " 

Harry didn't take the brat comment to heart just nodded as several people tried to find out why the ground Harry had landed on wasn't padded and Madam Hooch rounded up the class to check them for injuries and ask if they'd landed on hard ground and hadn't told her. She demanded they tell her the truth while being as gentle as she could manage at the same time. She got the same answer from everyone. The ground was soft as a feather where they'd landed. Harry's eyes zeroed in on Dumbledore. He'd been close by when Harry had attempted to turn. His parents, uncles, Petunia, and Sev noticed and looked at the man too. Dumbledore just gave them all a cheery smile. 

"I try turn again." Harry finally said, wiggling to be put down. "I try again." 

"Okay." James nodded, handing him his broom. "But you be extra careful." 

Harry nodded and was soon in the air again several people were recasting spells all over the field as the kids decided they all wanted to learn to turn one class early. Hooch was thrilled and encouraged each of them making sure to give tips on what each of them was doing wrong and helping as much as she could. No one was surprised when it was Harry who learned to turn first. 

Ron frowned at his broom. He'd seen his brothers do this a million times. He thought as hard as he could trying to remember how they'd done the turns when they were learning to fly. He finally remembered and tried to copy how Charlie had done it. He wouldn't copy Percy because Percy didn't really like flying and Bill had taken months to learn. Charlie had gotten it on his first try from what Ron had been told. 

Everyone was shocked when it was Ron who learned to turn second. Ron though was very pleased with his work only to topple off of his broom in order to avoid running into Neville who had once again somehow lost control of his broom. Hooch shouted praise and encouragement to Ron as she ran after Neville trying to stop the boy once more. 

By the end of class Hooch was exhausted and was glad to hand the children over to their Prefects. She'd never had a single student lose control of a broom as often as Neville had. She could tell this class was going to be a challenging one if she was going to teach Neville and Hermione how to fly without being scared.

* * *

The next class the kids went to was gym class farther out on the grounds. 

Harry once again engaged Amy Runcorn in kicking the ball between them something their teacher encouraged. They even got extra lessons in kicking properly. 

Amy Runcorn was beyond thrilled. This was the second class in a row where Harry had played with her without being asked! Maybe he was willing to be her friend after all! 

When playtime was over they were once again taught how to kick the football. When the Coach decided they'd had enough of that he taught them how to kick the ball around cones. This of course was hard for all of them. Harry found out that he was not good at this and would have to try very hard as he constantly kept losing his ball. Though he was sure he was doing better than Neville who kept tripping over his ball. Luckily, the ground seemed cushioned as Neville never seemed to get hurt and just stood up and kept trying again. 

By the end of this class only Orion had managed to get his ball through his cones and Harry was having a severe asthma attack that his inhaler wasn't stopping. He wasn't sure why he'd used the inhaler when he couldn't breathe just like his Sev had told him to. He did enjoy his family fussing over him though.

* * *

When Harry woke up his daddy was carrying him and pacing around their next classroom while rubbing his back. Harry just laid there and enjoyed it for the longest time. Then he saw that Draco was playing and had run to join him after feeding Shiva of course. 

"He bounced back quickly." James sighed in relief. "Note to self get Harry every type of block available in both worlds." That last part was spoken into his tablet. Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. "Why didn't his inhaler work? " he was talking to Severus now. "He used it just like you told him and without us nagging him......Jamie, put that down!" 

Jamie froze with a teapot over his head. He'd been about to throw it at Ron who was harassing Draco now. He set it down. His daddy wasn't even looking at him how had he known? Jamie shrugged at Romulus, Orion and Dudley they were going to have to do this Dudley's way. They walked over to the blocks. They were only standing up for Malfoy because Ron was making Harry uneasy and was saying mean things again. Though by the time they arrived Draco was giving as good as he was getting and Amy Runcorn had fetched Harry and the blocks and moved him away from the two arguing boys. The teacher finally got involved and scolded both giving them timeout. 

Jamie shrugged and they ran to play blocks with Amy and Harry. 

Harry decided he liked Amy! Yes, he would make her his friend. Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to do that. Orion, Draco and Romulus had been easy to befriend. He was working on Neville and Hermione seemed to be working on him he was sure of that but he had no idea on how to make Amy his friend. So he decided he would just try and play with her more maybe try talking to her at some point. Yeah, he was sure she would like that. Maybe he could learn to turn her hair ribbon Slytherin green too! He'd ask Prefect Nott to teach him tonight! This decided Harry settled into play happily with the blocks. 

This class was entitled Manors and today like yesterday they were having a tea party to practice the manors they were learning. Harry sipped his pumpkin juice as he sat with Amy, Orion and Romulus. 

"Yes." He said to a question Romulus asked. "Mine Sev getted me a home for Shiva. It will go in our room." 

"May I come and see Shiva and her home?" Amy asked trying to phrase the question correctly. 

"Of course you can." Orion nodded, then frowned in thought. "Are girls allowed in the boys rooms though?" 

"I don't know the answer to that." Amy and Romulus chorused. 

"Yes, they are." Hermione said, sitting down and joining them. "It's boys who are not allowed in the girls rooms." 

"Okay." Amy nodded, "What are you doing here?" 

"I was told to find another group to sit with." Hermione replied, sipping her pumpkin juice. "Crabbe poured juice in my hair." 

Harry sighed in defeat that explained why the boy was in time out he was going to lose all the points Harry kept earning if he kept being a bad boy. 

"Crabbe's have no manors at all." Amy quipped. "my mommy told me so." 

Runcorn's father tried to keep the smile off of his face and found it hard. 

So class continued though it wasn't long before Dudley and Goyle were in time out as well. Dudley only for defending himself when Goyle tried to smash a teapot over his head. He'd punched Goyle. He was let out early and told to find a group to sit with. He went to Harry's group. 

Amy was a little annoyed but she supposed she should expected it. Dudley seemed to be an attentive cousin and Granger seemed to want to be Harry's friend as much as she did herself. 

Harry for his part was trying to hold up his side of the conversation while eating as many sandwiches as he could politely eat. For some reason he was hungry today. He'd have to ask someone if it was because he was using his magic so much. He couldn't think of another reason after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sat down in defiance. Ronald was sitting next to him for now they were clearly on the same side. Why were they being defiant? It was time for Swim class and they were not having it. Neither wanted anything to do with this class. Even if the teacher had cast a Charm on their heads. The Charm would make sure that they could breathe underwater if they went under which he assured them wasn't possible it also blocked out the smell of the pool. He'd cast it on the entire class but Harry and Ron were still refusing to go near the water. The instructor had tried to pick Harry up and use Severus' tactic only to meet Shiva who had almost bitten him in defense of her master. He was now trying to think of how to get both boys in the pool. 

The answer to getting Ron into the pool came in the form of red headed twins. They hauled Ron up and literally threw him in the water before running of laughing. Ron popped up out of the water floating but had gone under he grumpily informed the class that the Charm worked. Harry heard but was not getting in the water no way. The answer to this problem was easy. The teacher sent a Patronus to Severus. 

"I ask again." Severus sighed, as he sat on the stairs helping Harry get used to water. "What is Harry doing in this class?" 

"Sorry?" James tried weakly.

Harry finally let himself be left in the water. He once again did not like it when the instructor made them all move to him and class began in earnest. The goal seemed to be the same. Get to the stairs and you can get out and stay out. So Harry set to work he hated water! He hated it! He hated it! He hated it!

Lisa Turpin swam happily around her class encouraging them to do their best. Of course she mainly swam circles around Ron who, while getting annoyed with her, she could tell was happy to hear that he could do it. 

Harry finally got out of the pool and the Charm over his head vanished. He ran to his mommy and hugged her tummy promising Robert he would never have to learn to swim. Of course his mommy and daddy told him that Robert would have to learn to swim when he was five just like Harry and Jamie were doing now. This got an unexpected reaction. 

"Mommy and daddy no try drown Robert!" Harry bawled. "Harry love Robert!" 

"No, Harry we would never!" Lily and James cried, trying to soothe their eldest son sure enough Jamie came running at his brother's cries. "We would never try to drown you, Jamie or Robert we love you all very much." 

Petunia was frowning she had never known where Harry's fear of water had come from now she guessed she did. Vernon had tried to drown the boy. This made her hate him even more than she already did. How had she ever fallen in love with that man? She hugged Dudley to her when he finally got out of the pool and coddled him. Dudley of course ate it up. She knew he loved to be coddled. She and Dudley watched Lily, James and Severus try to calm Harry and swear that no one was drowning anyone. 

Ron was pleased when he finally got out of that stupid pool. He was going to tell his mommy that Fred and George had thrown him in just as soon as they got back to Gryffindor Tower! And he would tell his daddy just as soon as he learned how to write a letter and spell things right. Maybe he should ask a Prefect to help him or that Harmony girl. Yeah, he bet she knew how to write a letter. She seemed to know everything.

* * *

Fencing was next of course and they had to get on those stupid outfits again. Today they practiced what they had learned before and just tried to move a little faster this seemed to be all the teacher wanted them to do which was fine with the class of course. 

Harry's **Movement Reader** skill helped him read all of Hermione's moves so that he could actually score points of course the tips and tricks that the Prefects had taught him helped too. Hermione actually didn't seem to mind and asked him for help to teach her what he was doing right and she was doing wrong. So Harry tried to help while still trying not talk that much. All this talking was odd for him but he noticed that people liked when he talked and Hermione seemed to take directions better when he talked too. He sighed to himself sure he'd always wanted to go to school but he hadn't realized that it meant talking so much and working his body so hard. Still he'd decided that he was loving school the most.

After Fencing class they went to music and napped when they woke up Peeves played for them again before flying off through one of the walls. 

Harry stood in his spot with his violin and practiced. When the teacher heard Crabbe and Goyle and found that they'd actually, somewhat, learned their warm ups she almost cried. She taught them everything she'd taught them the day before and then added to it just like in all the other classes they'd had that day. Harry liked this class and really wanted to learn to play the violin. His mommy loved the Violin and Cello the most he'd heard her say it before at home so he was going to learn to play the Violin while Jamie learned to play Cello and mommy would love the music they made and love them both more than anything. Then when Robert was five they would teach him to play something too. They could be a ....what did mommy call it? An Orchestra? Yeah, that.

After Music Harry had to be dragged, Orion literally dragged him, to Singing class. He stood stubbornly throughout the warmups and vocal exercises and the beginning of learning a new song and another round of learning to read music. Ron was not happy with the last part or that the teacher said he sounded like a banshee. Apparently, Ron knew what a banshee was though Harry didn't. Sure enough the teacher finally had them sing on their own. Harry glared at her as she tried to get him to sing. Last again not that he minded but now everyone was watching him. 

He finally opened his mouth and sang the new song. Girls cried way too much. Why did his singing making them cry when they always said he had a beautiful voice? He didn't get it and wasn't sure he even wanted to. He was happy when this class was over. 

Remus beamed at the first years as they walked into his class. He was glad that Harry wasn't fleeing today but noted that the boy looked very upset. He got a quick rundown from Lily and James about what had happened in the classes he had missed.They all agreed that Harry was going to have trouble with Swimming and to figure out why of course Petunia whispered that she might know though she had no proof other than Harry's fear and that they would talk about it later because they needed Remus and Severus to focus on their classes. They accepted this. 

Dueling class started off as it had the day before only now they were taught a spell Harry was eager to learn it. They were told that they couldn't cast it against each other yet and had to cast it against their Dummies. Harry noted that his dummy was on the other side of the room away from Dumbledore just as it had been in Defense today. 

"The spell is _Flipendo_." Remus told them and showed them how to cast it. The dummy used Protego and bounced the spell back so Remus cast Protego and sent the spell back at the dummy this time the spell hit. "and this will be today's lesson. You will practice Flipendo and Protego." 

Harry learned the spell the same as he learned all the others and started casting when he was told he could. 

**Flipendo-1**

Harry moved around like in Defense and tried what he'd learned here in Dueling he heard Remus praising him but didn't respond and kept working he was hoping that he would gain a level or two in Protego because he'd only gained one during class and it had made him very upset. Harry soon found out that casting both spells wore him out faster and he was soon resting and he wasn't the only one either. When his magic had recharged and he was told by Remus that it was okay he went back to practicing. This cycle repeated for everyone until class finally let out. 

**Flipendo-14**

Nott grabbed Harry as he tried to run off today she caught him and had him hold her hand on the way down to Potions. She tried to get him to talk to her but all Harry would say was 'Mine Sev' and bounce happily. She sighed, it was already all over Slytherin that Harry Potter was Severus Snape's Soul Mate which meant it was probably already all over the school so she wan't surprised that, that was all she could get out of him. Though she annoyed that Orion seemed to think this was so funny as he walked on Harry's other side with his arms behind his head. 

Severus had Harry in his arms as soon as he announced playtime. Harry babbled happily about the classes Severus hadn't been to then told him how hard Dueling was but how happy he was with what little progress he'd made. Severus wondered if he should tell Harry that all of the teachers were sending him updates of Harry's progress but decided not to and to let Harry just tell him how his day had been. He quickly caught on to and was quick to encourage Harry wanting to be friends with Amy Runcorn from what he'd seen Amy would be a good friend for Harry to have. He also encouraged Harry to keep working on Neville after all he wouldn't want to be accused of being biased and having all the Houses together in one class was supposed to be encouraging House Unity so he supposed he should do his part to help out after all that could only be good for all of his Slytherins. He'd already had one of his female O.W.L. students in his office in tears because she wanted to be friends with a Hufflepuff girl after discovering they had so much in common and was afraid of how her family would react. He glanced over to said family that was pushing their daughter, Daphne, to play outside of her house. The girl that had been in his office had been Daphne's first cousin he was sure of it. He'd told the girl to write a letter to her Head of House; Daphne's father, and talk about the new views on House unity and see how he responded before coming out that she wanted to be friends with the Hufflepuff. The girl had left in a better mood. Severus was sure she would not be the last person to come to him outside office hours with the same problem. 

"Okay." Harry said, simply and Severus actually graced him with a smile that made Harry light up. "I think that would make mommy happy too." 

"Yes, finding friends in all Houses would make Lily very happy." Severus said, softly. 

Harry nodded eagerly. 

"But, " Harry frowned at Sev's word. "You shouldn't make friends with people just because others want you to, Harry, you should make friends with them because you want to." 

Harry thought this over as he went to his seat and for the rest of class. He thought it was good advice but maybe he should ask his mommy and daddy too? He nodded yes he would do that. 

After class was over Harry sat in his mommy's lap and made sure that his daddy didn't leave.

"What's up, Bambi?" James asked. 

"Need vice." Harry stated. "Sev says I not make friends with people just cuse others want me to but cuse I want to. Is that right?" 

"Of course it is!" James laughed, though he hated agreeing with Severus on anything he had a feeling that saying this was going to important to both of his children and he should probably get in the habit of saying it a lot over the years. "You be friends with who you want. It doesn't matter if they are Dark or Light. You like who you want to like, Harry and don't let anyone stop you." He looked at Jamie. "That goes for you too, Prongslet." 

"Okay, daddy." Both boys nodded.

Lily smiled happily she'd been about to say the exact same thing. She was happy that James was showing that he was actually growing up and wasn't the same toerag he'd been in school. Maybe she could finally get James and Severus to be friends though she doubted it and she still needed to repair her own friendship with Severus before she worked on getting them to like each other. She was sorry she'd never accepted his apology all those years ago.

* * *

Harry ate dinner than went to his study group he was sure this whole school thing was going to take some getting used to and his magic would have to get used to it too. Maybe that's why he was so tired? Because he was using so magic and moving around so much? He thought that was a very good explanation and probably the correct answer as well. When study was done he wanted nothing more than to go to be but he had to get Shiva in her new home first. Luckily, it didn't take long because Mommy used magic. Shiva liked her new home very much and the other boys liked Shiva's new home too. Harry fell asleep with his Usa-Chan and had an odd dream about chasing a chocolate bunny that he just couldn't catch and eat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Time skip because I think we need one.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!
> 
> I will soon go back and try and proofread and fix things. If you catch something let me know this is not beta'd as I do my own work whenever it pops into my head.

It was now October and Harry was in the top of his year at everything through very hard work. They had just started English class when yet again they had a new seating chart. This had happened several times already. 

Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Dudley were now sitting at Ron's table. 

Hermione found herself with Lisa Turpin, Roger Malone from Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin at her table. 

Harry's table had changed as well. Amy Runcorn was still with him but now they had Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff; whom Harry was hoping would be moved today, and Oliver Rivers from Ravenclaw. He was really hoping that Wayne would go away. He kept making mean remarks about Harry dressing like a girl and had even pulled his hair several times. 

"Okay, and now at Harry's table." Mary McDonald said, smiling fondly at her favorite student. "Harry, stay where you are." Harry nodded. "Wayne, go join Padma Patil." Wayne rushed off. "In his seat we'll put, oh dear what was Severus thinking with this seating chart?" she muttered but everyone heard her. "Romulus come back to your normal seat." Romulus did he'd hated the table he was sitting at. "Amy, you'll be taking the seat of Jamie." Amy glared at her. "If you have a problem take it up with Severus, young lady." 

"Who will protect Harry in my stead?!" Amy demanded. 

"I'm right here." Romulus deadpanned. 

Amy held her ground. 

"Jamie, please come take Amy's seat." Mary sighed. 

Amy gave a stiff nod and Jamie cheered he wasn't the only one. Harry was cheering to and Romulus was grinning. 

"Oliver, you will switch with Orion." 

Orion ran to the table and the four cheered happily. Mary sighed in defeat. 

"Severus, is going to get a very strongly worded letter for this." she said shaking her head. 

Though the parents were long gone, still allowed to visit on weekends, the School Governors, and Ministry workers as well as Lily and Petunia were still observing the first year class. So the adults chuckled at her words.

"Letter!" Ron said, loudly. Everyone looked at him. His hand was waving in the air. "Fessor, I want to write a letter to daddy. Teach me how!" 

"A wonderful idea, Ronald." Mary said, rather shocked it had come from Ron. She patted his head and got a blush and a smile. "You've all learned to write very well I think you should be able to write a letter and I will help you with anything you need but we'll get to that after we do our normal class." 

"K." Ron nodded. His brothers were going to get in so much trouble. They'd been tormenting him all year. "Good." 

Harry beamed as he looked at the parchment in front of him. His first letter! He knew just who to write to!

_Dear Sev,_

He nodded. Yes, that was a very good start.

_Ron, had the idea of writing letters in class today and Fessor McDonald agreed so I am writing to you._

"Big words." Romulus said, looking at Harry's letter.

Harry frowned at him. 

"Course, I use big words." he sniffed. " I can spell. I gotted a 100% on my last spelling test." 

"So did I." Romulus protested, blushing. 

"No you didn't." Jamie said, cutting in. "You gots 90%. I gots 80% and Orion gots 70%. Lying is bad." 

"Yep." Orion said, simply. "Harry, how you spell fire truck?" 

"Dat's two words." Harry said, thinking, "F-I-R-E is fire." Orion nodded and wrote it down. "T-R-U-C-K is truck." 

"You're so smart." Orion beamed brightly. 

Harry nodded. 

_I know I see you everyday and that I always tell you about my day but I have to write a letter and I don't know what to say._

_Shiva has grown very big. She wraps around my arm two times not one. I grew big too! I grew a whole foot. Madam Pomfrey says so. She said that I put on ...._

Harry frowned and raised his hand. Mary rushed over to him. 

"Yes, Harry?" 

"How you spell weight?" Harry wondered. "As in I put on weight." 

"W-E-I-G-H-T." Mary spelled slowly. 

Harry copied it down. 

"Thank you, fessor." Harry said, and returned to his letter. 

Ron was waving his hand frantically. His only question was if he could have Hermione spell check his letter. Those were his exact words.

Hermione blushed at them. She had no idea why Ron was so set on having her spell check his work all the time but he followed her around until she did it so it had become habit but he'd never had her do it in class before. 

"I will spell check your work, Ron." Mary chuckled. She looked over it and got a headache trying to figure out what Ron was trying to say. She was soon sitting on the floor next to him helping him write another letter as she spelled out the words. Ron seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say just not how to spell the words. 

_weight too. Madam Pomfrey was very happy and so were mommy and daddy. Daddy says if I gain more ten...._

He frowned at his letter again. He noted the Professor was with Ron and decided that he needed her help more than he himself did so he went to mommy. 

"How do you spell pounds?" Harry asked, "as in if I gain ten more pounds daddy will buy me a broom." 

"P-O-U-N-D-S." Lily spelled slowly, amused. She could already imagine who the recipient of this letter was going to be just from that question alone.

Harry nodded and copied it down.

_he will buy me a broom. A my size broom. Jamie is getting one too and I think he already got me it he's just not gonna give it to me until I am gaining more weight. Rom says I use big words in my letter. Words that I should not know how to spell. I guess he is right but I am studying very hard to learn my spelling and words. I got a 100% on my spelling test today. Mommy was so happy!_

_Daddy is working outside of school today. I don't like when he works outside of school. I worry he might not come back. Mommy does too. I know she does. But when he comes back he always has toys for me and Jamie. I like that. Daddy always holds me and Jamie and kisses us and reads us stories when he comes back too. I think he misses us when he goes away. Mommy said he will be back by dinner but I do not think she means it._

_Will we brew our first potion soon? I hope so! I really want to show Dragon that I'm good at brewing. He is always saying that he gets to brew real potions and even though we are friends he does not believe me when I say that I brewed a baby potion once._

_I would like to tell you that your last potion for my pain was perfect. It tasted very good and did not make my tummy hurt like the other one did. Keep up the good work._

_Mommy's tummy has gotten big too. She says that means Robert is growing big and strong. I asked if he will be born soon but mommy said no I have to wait until March or April for him to come. I do not want to wait that long. It is ages away._

_My letter is very long and I think I will stop it now. Write me back soon._

_Love, Harry._

Harry smiled at his letter as he held it up. He was sitting at his mommy's to finish it because he'd needed help on a few more words. He nodded and ran back to his seat waiting to be told how to fold his letter up and send it. He didn't have an owl just Shiva. He petted Shiva who had slithered into the middle of the table to play with Vip. 

Mary McDonald checked on each child when she was finished with Ronald. She was going to need a very strong headache reliever after this class. Maybe she could mooch one of Harry's off of Severus. She knew he brewed them in bulk. Crabbe, Goyle and Dudley needed about the same amount of help as Ronald. She was shocked to see that Dudley was writing to his father she'd been told it was a nasty divorce because the man couldn't stand magic. She just smiled at Dudley and helped him though she chuckled when Dudley added that she had helped him spell a lot of his words.

After that it wasn't so bad she was thrilled to get to Hermione's letter only to wilt when she realized it was four pages long. She sat down and read it through make a few corrections here and there then gave it back to Hermione who instantly began to write it over. She finally reached Harry's table. Jamie, Romulus and Orion had done about the same quality work as Hermione for which she was grateful she was also grateful that each boy had only written about half a page if that. Harry was a godsend of course not a single misspelled word and actually very good grammar for a child his age. She chuckled at the 'Love, Harry' at the end. It wasn't a properly written pureblood letter but it had all the makings of one if she kept working with him. She still had years to mold the minds in this classroom. 

She taught them a spell that would fold their letters and make envelopes appear around them. She then had to go around and help them write the proper names on the envelopes. 

Harry just wrote 'Sev' he'd deliver the letter himself he decided but then again Professor McDonald did just summon a bunch of school owls.

A snow white owl landed on Harry's head. It was tiny a baby like the other owls in the room. The other owls were eager for their first deliveries. This one seemed content on making a nest out of Harry's hair and checking his hair for food. He blinked stupidly at Jamie and tried not to move. 

Jamie ran to get their mommy. 

"Oh, dear this isn't a school owl." Lily said, she tried to pick the owl up. It glared at her but allowed her to when Harry said 'Mommy'. "A price tag." Sure enough there was a price tag on the owls leg and a lost and found collar around her neck. "you flew a long way from Eeylops, little one." The owl nodded and flew back to Harry's head. This was her human and she was going to make sure they all knew it. Her human and his snake. She was not thrilled when the snake claimed that the boy was hers as well. "Oh, dear, I think you've been claimed by another familiar, Harry." 

"I shall call you Hedwig." Harry declared to the owl. The owl hooted and preened. "Mommy, Hedwig likes her name." 

"Yes she does." Lily chuckled. "Now, Hedwig I need that collar and price tag of yours so that I may properly buy you for Harry." 

Hedwig was glad to be rid of them in all honesty.

* * *

Severus was shocked to see the baby owl that had made a nest out of Harry's hair though he thought it was cute. 

"Okay, Hedwig." Harry said, as he took his seat in Potions. He brought Hedwig down on to the table and gave her the letter. "Deliver this to mine Sev." Harry pointed to his Sev. "Be a good girl." 

Hedwig hooted she was a good girl she'd show her master who the best owl was. She flew over to the man her master had indicated and landed on his desk setting the letter down. She was happy when the man gave her a treat. She didn't move off the desk though. It was clear she was waiting for a letter in return. 

Severus cocked and eyebrow and took the letter. He noted Harry's writing at once and opened it. He was soon smiling softly as he read the letter. It was well written for a five year old. He picked up his quill and inked it. He would have to word this so that Harry could read it himself and not have to ask for help. He began writing. His response wasn't as long as Harry's letter to him was but it said what needed to be said. He gave the owl the letter and it flew back to Harry. 

"Good job, Hedwig." Harry praised loudly, petting his owl and kissing her head. 

Severus watched the owl preen. He could tell that it was going to be spoiled rotten and have one heck of an ego but he could also tell that the owl was very smart even at such a young age. Much like their Harry. 

Harry happily read the letter that was now in his hands. 

Severus frowned as another owl delivered him a letter. He sighed as he opened it his eyes going to the signature. Mary McDonald what had he done to make her mad he wondered? Sure enough the first sentence stated that she was very upset with him and that he had better have a good reason for what he had done. He didn't even want to finish the letter even though he couldn't think of a single thing he'd done to her except refuse to go with her to Hogsmede last weekend. He'd spent the weekend teaching Harry and Jr a few spells to clean Shiva and Vip's homes instead. To him it was time well spent. Was she on about that?


	21. Chapter 21

Severus sighed to himself and sent off a headache reliever this wouldn't be the last owl he got about Harry's table today he was sure of it. He was also glad the Mary McDonald hadn't been mad about the Hogsmede refusal.

"Okay, lets start class before any more of the teachers decide that they need to be angry with me over the seating chart." Severus finally said.

Several of the adults turned laughs into coughs.

"I like the seating chart, Mine Sev!" Harry cheered.

This caused laughter from most of the women in the classroom and cooing about how Harry was so cute.

Harry frowned at the children's book in his hand. It was easy for him to read but his Sev wanted him to read it out loud because everyone had said he was the best reader in the class. He was but he didn't want to read out loud! But his Sev had asked him to. He grabbed Usa-chan and held him close as he began reading. His voice was actually loud enough for everyone to hear. When he was done he was awarded points.

"Now as it's Friday it's time for our weekly test." Severus told them. He got moans.

Ron was moaning the loudest he hated test day even if he slowly got better every test his scores were never good enough for his mommy and daddy who fawned over Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill's grades and made him feel stupid. In fact they often forgot he was there. They paid a lot of attention to the other boys and Ginny his little sister but never to him. He was getting angry again. He looked at Harry. Perfect Harry Potter who could do no wrong! THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT!

"RONALD!"

Ron jumped looking at Snape.

Harry was bawling having dropped Usa-chan who was on fire.

Lily quickly sprang into action putting the fire out and casting every charm she knew that could restore Usa-chan back to normal. Severus had spelled all of Harry's protectors to their seats to stop them from hurting the Weasley and was seething himself.

"Detention and Time out!" He snapped.

"You can't give me both!" Ron protested. He really hated this guy.

"I just did." Severus put Ron in the time out chair.

By this time Harry was hugging a perfect Usa-Chan.

"I thought I wost you, Usa-chan!" Harry cried. "Ronald is a meanie. Oh, I'm so glad you is okay, Usa-chan!"

By the time Ron got out of time out everyone was doing their tests. He had to catch up. The tests were on the tablets and they had choose the right answers the tablet would read the answers to them if they couldn't read themselves meaning that the children had earbuds in their ears. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who didn't. Both of them were reading at almost a third grade level. Harry finished all of his tests on the tablet first and got his written portion. This was the part most of the class was fearing in all their classes today would be the first time they would be doing written tests. Harry had no problem with the written test he just had to stop and sound out a few words in his head then he handed the test in and went to talk to Robert. Hermione finished second of course and settled in to read a book her parents had sent her that was magical and at a third grade reading level she was soon struggling over a few words and frowning deeply.

Slowly one by one others finished Ron was of course last by this time Severus had graded everyone else's tests. He already had a headache from the spelling errors of Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle but Ron's just made it ten times worse just like Mary had warned him. He made a note on the tablet for the teachers and promised them headache relievers. He then graded Ron's work.

"You've all improved drastically." Severus told the class when he was done. "I sent back your tablet results. Look at them now."

Harry grinned at his perfect O. His hand suddenly shot up.

"What it matter if I use big words?" He demanded having read the note. "I am smart and studying really hard to be able to use big words like the big kids and do so know how to spell every word I use."

"I think you misunderstood my comment." Severus sighed. "Ah, no I mixed up yours and Miss. Grangers comments." Severus quickly corrected the problem using his tablet.

Harry re-read what the comment said and grinned happily.

Hermione huffed pouting.

"My apologies, Harry." Severus said, amused.

"It's okay now." Harry assured him.

"Harmony, what does this say?" Ron demanded. They were at the same table.

"I've told you fourty times already my name is Hermione. Her-Mon-Nee." She sighed but took his tablet. "What do you think it says?"

"I think it says that I need to work on spelling." Ron told her.

"Very good, Ron that's exactly what it says." Hermione nodded and passed the tablet back. "Keep up the good work. You actually got an O in the material from the first three days of class this time."

Ron smiled brightly but made sure what she said was true. It was he'd gotten three perfect scores of course his grades went down from there from 100% O to 0% D on the current work but he was proud of his first three days work. Maybe this forming patterns on the brain thing actually worked. He suddenly had a question so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Ronald?" Severus wondered. Ron hardly ever raised his hand in this class.

"Why did we not have a test last class?" He asked.

"Professor McDonald told me to tell you that your letters were your test and she has added your grades to your tablets." Severus explained.

Ron sighed in defeat. He'd needed so much work he'd probably failed but he checked anyway and was shocked.

"I got an A-100% on my letter." his eyes were wide. "For.....knowing....what to say and asking for help."

Hermione read the comment and praised him for reading it correctly. She then huffed at her own comment.

Four pages is too much when you will see your parents this weekend.

She guessed Professor McDonald had a point but she just had so much to say and it had all come gushing out when she'd started her letter.

Art class was another one of Harry's favorite classes. He'd been praised more than once in this class. He looked around at all of the people in the class and tried to figure out who to play with.

"What's wrong?" Jamie finally asked.

"I want to play with all my friends." Harry said.

Jamie took a deep breath.

"Neville, Romulus, Orion, Amy, Draco, Dudley, Theo and Hermione get your instruments set up Harry wants to play with all of us!" he yelled.

Harry blushed he guessed that was one way to get all his friends together. He hugged Jamie as a thank you and they ran to join Harry's friends who had quickly obeyed Jamie's orders and were thrilled to be called Harry's friends.

Lily was giggling into her hand and Petunia was shaking her head in exasperation. Sirius was laughing and Remus was just amused and shaking his head.

"He gets it from James." Remus said, lovingly. "I'm sure this would be exactly how James would have acted if he'd had a sibling. But that loudness and stating whatever is on his mind comes from James."

The kids tuned up, went through their warm ups then played all of the songs they knew. At some point Ron had joined him with his flute and actually did perfect until the last song where he hit sour note after sour note prompting them to start over.

"I'm sorry." He said when they were done.

"Why?" Harry wondered. "You're going to get a really good grade on your music test. You should be happy. You've been practicing."

"Uh-huh." Ron nodded eagerly. "With Hermione every night. She hits me with a book when I slack off."

Harry giggled at that and Ron and Hermione blushed.

The teacher was trying to contain a laugh herself as she ushered the kids to their seats.

"Okay, kids, when you're all done with your tests I'm going to teach you how to finger paint." The teacher said, cheerfully. "So lets get started."

They did the tablet test which asked a lot of basic questions like their colors and such. Then a written test then a drawing test.

Harry sat happily drawing Shiva and Vip playing together on the table. His picture wouldn't move until he was done with it of course. So he worked. This portion of the test took the longest for everyone.

Ron was very happy when he got perfect O's on everything except his picture. Apparently, the teacher couldn't make out what it was. He frowned it was supposed to be his family. He needed to work on drawing. He'd add that to his study time with Hermione if she'd let him. She checked his grade and then frowned at his picture moving it this way and that.

"I don't see it." She finally said.

"How can you not see it?" Ron asked exasperatedly. "It's my family."

"Well, there is a lot of red but I can't make out any people, Ronald."

Hermione and Ron bickered all the way to flying class about the picture. Harry wished he knew the Silencing Charm because they were hurting his ears. He slammed his hands over his ears when Ron decided he was going to practice singing. He sounded a lot better than he had at the beginning of the year that was for sure but like their teacher said he still had a long way to go and Harry didn't like his singing. When Ron finally shut up Harry had to get a potion from his mommy and have his knee healed. He and Amy had tried kicking the ball back and forth and he'd tripped the last time because Ron had hit a high note and had sounded terrible. Amy was apologizing left and right about hurting Harry.

"It wasn't you, Amy." Harry said, quietly. "I got hurt because I was trying not to hear Ron."

"Oh," Amy nodded. "Yeah, my ears hurt too."

Flying class seemed to be the only class Ron excelled in though he didn't excel enough to be better than Harry, Jamie, Romulus, and Orion who were holding the top four positions in this class he was tied in fifth with Draco. Neither seemed to pleased by this and kept doing everything they could to outfly each other when given the opportunity.


End file.
